Harry Potter y la busqueda del poder secreto
by Liz Echizen
Summary: Capitulo 7, Harry sueña sobre Voldemort, temiendo volver a equivocarse sobre los sueños Harry debe de tomar una decison, entren y averiguenlo, gracias por leer. Esta historia es HHr
1. El comienzo de todo

_**Harry Potter y la búsqueda del poder secreto**_

_**El comienzo de todo**_

En una casa de Privet Drive, par ser mas exactos en la casa numero cuatro de Privet Drive vivía el joven mago mas famoso de todos los tiempos, al que todos los magos llamaban el elegido, antes el niño que vivió.

Este joven se encontraba en una pequeña habitación en el segundo piso, la más pequeña de todas en esa casa, dormido, era un joven muy guapo, con el cabello todo desordenado, color negro azabache y una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, misma cicatriz que le había causado mucho sufrimiento en seis años. El joven tenía 16 años y dentro de unos días, alcanzaría la mayoría de edad.

A lado de su habitación había una mesa de noche en ella reposaban sus anteojos, y junto a sus anteojos muchas cartas que por el numero que había el joven no las había leído aun. Faltaba poco para amanecer, en unos minutos mas Harry Potter despertaría para seguir con la misma rutina en el 4 de Privet Drive.

-HARRY, DESPIERTA, ¿QUE NO VES QUE A DUDLEY SE LE HACE TARDE? –Se escucho el grito de Tía Petunia desde fuera de su habitación. –TIENES QUE HACER EL DESAYUNO YA.

-Ya voy tía. _No se vaya a morir de hambre ese marrano que tienes como hijo. –_Pensó Harry. –Valla despertador que me conseguí. –Dijo Harry casi en un susurro para si mismo. Harry tomo las gafas que estaban a un lado se las puso y bajo a la dichosa cocina a preparar el desayuno.

-No tenemos toda la mañana, apúrate muchacho. –Lo apuro Tío Vernon cuando lo vio.

-Si tío Vernon. –Harry se dirigió a la sartén y empezó a preparar unos huevos con tocino.

-Recuerda que debes lavar los platos para cuando regresemos. –Dijo Tía Petunia. –Iremos por tía Marge por si ya lo habías olvidado.

-Claro, yo preparare todo y por cierto, ¿A donde va Dudley?

-Eso no te importa. –Exclamo Dudley quitándole el plato a Harry. –Iré a estudiar con mis amigos.

-Oh mi bebe es tan estudioso. –Dijo tía Petunia muy feliz abrazando a su hijo por detrás.

-Si, digno de todo un Dursley. –Dijo Tío Vernon muy orgulloso.

Los tres se marcharon dejando a Harry solo lavando los trastos, cuando termino de lavarlos se dirigió a su habitación, se dio un baño y recibió a una lechuza con el ejemplar del profeta. Harry le pago un Knut de bronce a la lechuza y abrió el profeta y comenzó a leerlo.

_Hogwarts ha decidido mantener las puertas abiertas._

_La nueva directora Minerva McGonagall, antes profesora de Transformaciones y subdirectora del castillo, ha decidido mantener las puertas abiertas para todo aquel alumno que decida volver a estudiar ese año._

_A pesar de que el ministerio estuvo en contra de que Hogwarts abriera este año, la directora y el guardabosque Rubeus Hagrid se mantuvieron en lucha y tras una junta con el ministro se aclaro que Hogwarts abriría este año, claro con mucha más seguridad._

_Así que esta a decisión de los padres si dejan ir a sus hijos a estudiar en este nuevo año, que comienza el primero de Septiembre._

Debajo del articulo venia una foto del castillo Hogwarts con la profesora McGonagall y Scrimegeour el ministro saludando desde la puerta principal del castillo.

-Me sorprende que vayan a dejar Hogwarts abierto después de todo. Era de esperarse, Dumbledore así lo hubiera querido. –Harry se quedo callado después de decir eso, aun no había podido olvidar el día en el que lo vio morir, era uno de sus constantes pesadillas.

-_Maldito Snape, nunca pensé que llegara a tanto, como se atrevió a asesinar a la única persona que confió en el al cien por ciento. Lo asesinare junto con Lestrange y su querido amo Voldemort. Todos pagaran por lo que me han arrebatado. _–Pensó Harry muy furioso arrugando el periódico el profeta en su mano.

-Aun no se si voy a regresar a Hogwarts, si no regreso me buscaran por todas partes comenzando en casa de mis padres, y si regreso no tendré la oportunidad de empezar la caza de los horrocruxes.

Harry se quedo callado el reto de la mañana, como siempre lo hacia desde que había regresado de Hogwarts, no había querido mantenerse en contacto con sus amigos, ya que prefería estar solo y pensar en lo ocurrido el año pasado, por alguna extraña razón Harry ya había dejado de pensar en Ginny como lo hacia el año pasado. De repente se oyó la puerta y Harry supo que por fin habían llegado los Dursley junto con tía Marge y su detestable perro Ripper.

Harry bajo para ver en que podía ayudar, y lo único que recibió fue un duro golpe en el estomago cuando tía marge le aventó las maletas para que las llevara a su habitación.

-Y bien, ¿sigues en ese colegio para delincuentes Potter? –Pregunto Tía Marge.

-Claro que si. –Respondió Harry viendo como su tío asentía desde detrás de su robusta hermana. –Y si me golpean duro.

-Petunia, ¿Donde esta mi Dudders? –Pregunto tía Marge.

-Fue a estudiar a casa de un amigo.

-Me entere que fue el campeón de lucha en su generación.

-Si, Dudley es un gran luchador. Pronto será el mejor de Inglaterra. –Exclamo Tío Vernon con la voz llena de orgullo.

-Yo mejor me voy de aquí. –Dijo Harry y salio de la casa sin esperar una posible respuesta de sus tíos.

Harry se dirigió a un parque que se encontraba un poco apartada de la casa de sus tíos. Ese parque ya se encontraba destruido por la banda de Dudley. Harry pudo divisar a la pandilla de Dudley rodeando a algo no muy lejos de el y de repente escucho un grito de una muchacha; Harry sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta la pandilla de Dudley y se abrió paso hasta el centro donde vio a…

-Déjala en paz, pedazo de cerdo asqueroso. No quiero que te atrevas a tocarla otra vez con esas manos asquerosas que tienes. –Dijo Harry muy furioso al ver que la muchacha que estaban atacando.

-Si quieres divertirte como nosotros porque no esperas tu turno Potter. –Oyó que exclamaba un amigo de Dudley desde de tras suyo.

-No permitiré que le hagan nada.

-Entonces porque no luchas contra todos nosotros, si ganas la dejamos en paz. –Dijo Pier a un lado de Dudley.

-Harry, no lo hagas, aun no puedes emplear eso. –Hoyo que exclamaba la muchacha que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

-No te preocupes, no planeo usar eso contra ellos, no son dignos de que use mi poder contra esos apestosos muggles. –Dijo Harry en un susurro para que la muchacha lo oyera.

-A si, entonces lucharas a mano limpia. –Dijo Dudley acercándose a su primo. –Quiero que tires esa vara tuya que siempre llevas. –Harry tomo su varita y la lanzo hasta la otra parte del parque.

-Listo, no soy un tramposo como tu. Ni un cobarde.

-Entonces prepárense muchachos. Vamos a golpear a este pedazo de basura.

-Adelante golpéenme. Pero no vallan a tocarla a ella. –Harry se puso como un escudo entre la pandilla y la muchacha y se dispuso a recibir los golpes de Dudley y sus amigos sin atacarlos.

Después de una media hora la pandilla de Dudley se fue del parque dejando a Harry muy mal herido y parándose a duras penas.

-Harry, porque no te defendiste, mira como te dejaron y por mi culpa.

-Hermione. ¿Que viniste a hacer en Privet Drive? –Dijo Harry un poco furioso.

-Vine a verte, me preocupe por ti, no respondiste a ninguna de mis cartas, pensé que te había pasado algo, y la única opción de saberlo era venir a ver lo que ocurría, pero cuando llegue me tope con tu primo y sus amigos.

-¿Como llegaste aquí Hermione? No vives muy cerca de Privet Drive.

-Mis padres tuvieron un congreso de dentistas aquí cerca de Privet Drive y decidí aprovechar para verte.

-Me alegra haber venido, si no, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Harry, pero lo mejor será que vallamos con la señora Figg para que te cure esas heridas.

Harry y Hermione caminaron de regreso a casa de la señora Figg, que como siempre el lugar olía a comida para gato.

-Buenas tardes señora Figg. –Dijo Hermione tocando la puerta.

-Por Dios, que te pasó Harry. –Dijo la señora Figg en cuanto vio a Harry. –Se supone que Mundugunos debería de estar vigilándote ahora.

-Esa miserable rata sigue escondida de mí. –Dijo Harry recordando que Mundugunos le había robado unas cosas de la casa Black.

-Pasen muchachos, te curare esas heridas, de seguro te las hizo ese muggle gordo de tu primo ¿verdad? Que no aprendió su lección con los demetores.

-Parece que no. –Dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

La señora Figg los condujo hasta una pequeña sala en donde sentaron a Harry y luego de unos segundos la señora Figg llego con un frasco de alcohol y varias gasas para curar los golpes y cortadas que tena Harry.

-Ya esta muchacho. ¿Como te sientes?

-Prefiero la medicina mágica que la muggle. –Dijo Harry por el ardor que el alcohol le había ocacionado. –Pero ya me encuentro mejor.

Después de darle las gracias a la señora Figg, Harry y Hermione se fueron a la casa de Harry.

-Y para que querías que viniéramos aquí Hermione. –Quiso saber Harry.

-¿Que ni siquiera te tomaste un poco de tu tiempo en leer tu correo? En el te explique que te invitaba a mi casa en lo que íbamos a la madriguera para la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-No se si me deba ir de Privet Drive Hermione, Dumbledore me dijo que mientras sea menor de edad me proporciona un escudo contra Voldemort.

-Pero que mas da, en unos días mas ya eres mayor de edad, para ser exactos en dos días ya eres mayor de edad, y a parte la boda de Bill y Fleur es el siete de agosto, no falta mucho para eso. Y además así me aseguro que no hagas ni una locura como ir a cazar a los mortifagos tu solo.

-Me das tiempo para pensarlo, por mientras puedo ir a preparar el baúl por si acaso.

Harry y Hermione entraron en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive.

-POTTER. –Grito tío Vernon cuando lo vio. –COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE VALLAS A PELEAR CUANDO SALES DE LA CASA.

-Dudley nos dijo que querías hacerle daño a una muchacha y que el la defendió. –Dijo Tía Marge parándose de la silla y con las mejillas todas rojas debido a la media botella de vino que se había tomado.

-Eso no es verdad. –Dijo Hermione que nadie la había visto hasta ese momento.

-YA NO QUIERO VERTE EN MI CASA NINGUN SEGUNDO MAS, YA PUEDES MARCHARTE YA CASI ERES MAYOR DE EDAD Y NO CREO QUE ESE VIEJO SE ENFADE SI TE VAS CON SOLO UNOS DIAS ANTES DE SERLO. –Dijo Tío Vernon muy furioso.

-No necesito que me corras, planeaba irme desde este mismo instante, y que quede claro que yo me salí por mi propio pie y no porque tu me hayas corrido. Ah y ya sabes que esta casa ya no contara con la protección que tenia, así que no se alarmen si las cosas les empiezan a salir mal. –Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y se la llevo a su habitación en donde se pusieron a guardar todo en su baúl.

Unos minutos después los dos caminaban en la enrojecida tarde en la calle de Privet Drive rumbo al parque en donde se encontraron.

-Entonces si vendrás conmigo verdad Harry.

-Claro, es mucho mejor a estar en este lugar.Muchas gracias por invitarme.

-Y siempre ¿si regresaras a Hogwarts?

-Después de pensarlo varias veces, si Hermione regresare a Hogwarts, si no termino con mis estudios me será mas difícil enfrentarme a Voldemort. Y con respecto a los horrocruxes buscare la información necesaria en Hogwarts.

-Así me gusta Harry, me alegra que no vallas a hacer las cosas sin pensar como antes. Y otra cosa, ¿Planeas seguir usando el libro del príncipe?

-Esa cosa ya lo tire, no lo necesito y me encargare de eliminar a su dueño.

-Me alegra que te hayas desecho de el. –Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y a que hora llegaran tus padres.

-Ya no deben tardar. –Y en efecto los padres de Hermione llegaron cinco minutos después.

-Papa, mama, les presento a mi mejor amigo Harry Potter.

-Oh, con que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter del que mi hija no para de hablar. –Dijo La mama de Harry saludándolo. –Mucho gusto, yo soy Jane Granger y el es mi esposo Eduard Granger.

-Mucho gusto señores Granger. –Dijo Harry saludando a ambos padres de Hermione.

-Bueno Harry, será mejor que ya nos vayamos, y conozcas nuestra casa. –Dijo el señor Granger invitando a Harry a subir al coche.

Y en unas horas mas Harry se encontraba en la entrada de la gran residencia Granger, donde pasaría dos semanas sin pensar en los Dursley.

_**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo escrito, espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo y que me dejen su comentario. **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Liz Echizen.**_


	2. El escape de Draco

_**Hola chicos, les traigo el segundo capitulo, de verdad gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el primer capitulo, espero que les guste este capitulo. PD la cursiva son pensamientos y recuerdos.**_

_**El escape de Draco**_

En un lugar muy apartado de Privet Drive, se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio, su rostro no expresaba ningún tipo de sentimiento, no se sabia si estaba triste, o asustado o molesto. Y sus ojos grises, que alguna vez mostraron superioridad y confianza se encontraban vacíos; y eso era porque Lord Voldemort le había arrebatado a lo que Draco mas apreciaba, le arrebato la vida a sus padres, Narcisa Malfoy, murió al proteger a Draco de una maldición imperdonable, y Lucius Malfoy tras escapar Azkaban y llegar con su señor fue asesinado cruelmente en presencia de Draco por su propio señor. Dejando así a Draco completamente solo.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba encerrado en una pequeña habitación, era húmeda y sin ninguna ventana, Draco ya había dejado de comer debido a la tristeza y miedo que sintió al perder a sus padres, el se encontraba aun con las ropas de Hogwarts, que lucían rotas y desgastadas. Draco lucia muy débil y pálido, y mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y a quien Draco encontró fue a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-El señor te esta llamando Draco. Vamos. –Draco no pudo evitar mostrar en sus ojos una ira contra su tía, al recordar lo que esta había hecho.

Draco no le contesto nada, pero si le dedico una mirada llena de odio, se paro del suelo y salio por la puerta Siendo seguido muy de cerca por Bellatrix.

El lugar estaba horrible, había ratas por todos lados, y todo tanto paredes como puertas estaban cayéndose a pedazos y una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el lugar. Draco mantuvo su vista fija en un pasillo, a donde conducía no sabia, pero había algo ahí dentro que le llamaba la atención.

-Bellatrix condujo a Draco por toda la casa, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta negra que de todas era la que estaba en mejor estado, Bellatrix abrió la puerta y le hizo a Draco una seña con la mano para que entrara a la habitación. Draco entro a la habitación, y cuando entro, las puertas se cerraron tras el dejando como única fuente de iluminación una chimenea vieja y gastada.

-Te estaba esperando Draco. –Draco al oír esa voz sintió un escalofrió. –Después de meditarlo varias veces, he decidido darte una segunda oportunidad ya no recibirás mas castigos.

Draco no dijo nada se dedico a observar con ira y determinación los ojos rojos de Voldemort.

-No me gusta la forma en la que me miras. –Dijo Voldemort muy furioso.

-¿Por qué? No te recordaran a alguien verdad. –Dijo Draco abusando de su suerte. –Quizás te recuerden a Potter.

-Te prohíbo que le hables a tu señor de esa forma, después de que decido darte una segunda oportunidad tú le hablas mal a tu maestro. –Reclamo Voldemort muy furioso. –CRUCIO.

Draco no pudo tolerar el dolor que le causaba esa maldición, cayo al suelo y se comenzó a retorcer del dolor, y grito, grito de dolor, de impotencia, grito por todo lo que había sufrido desde que se había convertido en un mortifago.

Voldemort, después de reírse y disfrutar como Draco gritaba, dejo de torturarlo para decirle.

-Te tengo una nueva misión. –Dijo Voldemort ha Draco que tenia la mirada vacía. –Regresaras a Hogwarts. –Voldemort le arrojo a Draco un pedazo de pergamino en donde venia la noticia de que Hogwarts abría de nuevo sus puertas.

Tras ver ese pedazo de noticia vinieron a la mente varias imágenes de Hogwarts, todos recuerdos tristes, por ultimo vino a la cabeza del muchacho una voz de un anciano al cual Draco había despreciado. _Yo puedo ayudarte Draco. Pásate a nuestro bando, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esconderte. Pásate a nuestro bando Draco, tú no eres ningún asesino._

Draco se puso en pie y dijo en voz alta. –Aun no es demasiado tarde, aun puedo hacer algo.

-Bien Draco, así se habla, entonces vete preparando porque regresaras a Hogwarts, y si fallas esta vez te mato.

-Cállate. –Grito Draco muy furioso y olvido con quien estaba hablando. –Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes a mí.

Voldemort se molesto demasiado y apunto a Draco con su varita muy furioso, y dispuesto a lanzarle la peor de las maldiciones.

-Quien te crees que eres como para hablarle así a Lord Voldemort. –Rugió Voldemort muy furioso, su rostro se veía mas como una serpiente que antes. –Avada Kedavra.

Gracias a los entrenamientos de quidditch, Draco logro esquivar la maldición justo a tiempo. La maldición se estrello contra la puerta haciéndola volar en pedazos, Draco aprovecho esto y apunto a Voldemort con su varita y dijo. –Lumos Solem. –De la varita de Draco salio un resplandor cegador que envolvió a Voldemort, y Draco sin mas que esperar salio corriendo de la habitación.

Mientras Draco corría oyó como Voldemort gritaba.

-Bellatrix, Snape, Colagusano no dejen que escape.

Draco aturdió a Bellatrix, y logro esquivar a Colagusano empujándolo con mucha fuerza y aturdiéndolo también. Así llego al pasillo que había visto antes, y supo que se trataba de la salida de aquel lugar infernal, llegando a la entrada.

-Bombarda. –Grito Draco mientras corría hacia la puerta. La puerta salio volando. Y justo cuando Draco salía por la puerta, sintió como mil cuchillos se le encajaban por todo el cuerpo. Cayendo al suelo debido al cansancio y al dolor que le ocasiono esa maldición.

Draco logro voltearse para encontrarse con Severus Snape.

-Si creías que escaparías de aquí, estabas equivocado. –Dijo Snape casi sin mover los labios.

-Esto… aun no termina. –Logro decir Malfoy.

-Que no ha terminado, mira tu posición puedo matarte ahora mismo, pero creo que nuestro señor querrá matarte.

Draco logro apunta con su varita a Snape sin que lo notara y haciendo un encantamiento sin hablarlo. Logro petrificar a Snape.

Draco logro ponerse en pie con mucha dificultad y logro decirle a su profesor.

-Gracias por haberme enseñado a decir los hechizos sin pronunciarlos. –Draco a pesar de toda la sangre que había derramado quiso continuar con su camino, pero no pudo su visión se hizo oscura y antes de desmayarse pensó en la persona que había odiado y admirado desde hace ya siete años y desapareció de la mansión dejando a Voldemort mas furioso que nunca.

…………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto la familia Granger y Harry acababan de llegar a la residencia Granger, era una casa muy grande de dos plantas, y era de color crema.

-Bueno Harry, te doy la bienvenida a mi humilde hogar. –Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Valla, es muy lindo, y muy grande. –Quedo impresionado Harry al ver el hogar de Hermione

-Gracias. –Le contesto Hermione con una radiante sonrisa.

Harry y el señor Granger sacaron el baúl de Harry. Hermione abrió la puerta de su casa y guió a Harry hasta el recibidor.

-Hija. –Dijo la señora Granger. –Será mejor que le muestres a Harry donde va a dormir.

Hermione tomo a Harry de la mano, y este sin siquiera notarlo se sonrojo un poco y sintió como su corazón se comenzó a acelerar.

Hermione subió las escaleras y la segunda a la izquierda, ahí seria su cuarto por dos semanas de vacaciones.

La habitación era muy grande, era el doble de grande que la que tenía en Privet Drive, tenía una cama muy cómoda, una mesa de estudios, un estante lleno de libros, un televisor y hasta una consola de videojuegos.

-¿Que te parece? ¿Te gusta?

-Hermione, me encanta. –Dijo Harry con la boca abierta debido a su nueva habitación.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, esta habitación la decore yo misma. –Dijo Hermione un poco divertida ante la cara de su amigo.

Harry no pudo evitar quedársele mirando a Hermione, por una razón verla feliz a ella lo hacia muy feliz a el, era algo que no comprendía.

¿Que pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –Pregunto Hermione al notar que Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-No, estas perfecta así, es solo que no había notado lo linda que te vez cuando sonríes. –Dijo Harry sin pensarlo. –_Rayos eso debí pensarlo. –_Pensó Harry poniéndose muy rojo y volteando un poco la cara para que Hermione no lo notara.

-Gracias, que tierno eres. –Dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno Hermione, si quieres deja término de guardar lo que tengo en el baúl y luego te busco a bajo.

-Esta bien, por mientras iré a ver si ya esta la comida. –Hermione cerro la puerta después de que ella salio.

-**"**_Pero que me esta pasando" –_Pensó Harry mientras acomodaba sus cosas del baúl. –"Porque me le quede viendo de esa forma, se supone que a mi me gusta Ginny."

-_Pero ya no has pensado en ella últimamente ¿verdad? –_Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-_Tú que sabes. Hermione es muy bonita, pero es mi mejor amiga nada más, y a parte Ron gusta de ella y estoy seguro que Hermione quiere a Ron._

_-Como tú quieras. –_Dijo la voz en su cabeza y desapareció.

Harry termino de acomodar todas sus cosas y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina.

-Harry, ¿ya terminaste de preparar todo? –Pregunto la mama de Hermione.

-Si señora.

-Si quieres ya puedes comer, solo te estamos esperando a ti.

Harry fue con la señora Granger y ahí estaban Hermione y su papa. La señora Granger se sentó a lado de su esposo, y Harry tomo la silla vacía que estaba a lado de Hermione.

-Muchas gracias por la comida, me gusto mucho. –dijo Harry a la señora Granger.

-Pues a mi no me deberías de dar las gracias, fue Hermione quien preparo la comida. –Dijo la señora Granger con una sonrisa.

-Hermione, no sabia que cocinaras tan bien, me gusto mucho tu comida, es más rica que la de Hogwarts. –Dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias. Siempre me ha gustado cocinar.

-Chicos, porque no van a pasear al parque antes de que sea mas tarde. –Sugirió el señor Granger. –Mientras nosotros limpiamos aquí, no se apuren.

Hermione y Harry salieron al parque, ahí estuvieron caminando por largo tiempo, hasta que encontraron una banca y se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Qué te parece mi casa Harry?

-Es muy hermosa, te agradezco mucho que me hayas invitado.

-¿Sabes porque te invite a mi casa?

-No, porque no me lo dices. Ahora es muy buen momento.

-La numero uno es que no quería que hicieras ninguna locura.

-¿Cómo cual? Si yo jamás haría una locura. –Bromeo Harry.

-Muy gracioso Harry. –Ironizo Hermione. –Otra razón es que no quería que pasaras solo las vacaciones. Y por ultimo y mas importante de todas las razones es…

-Cual Hermione, dila pronto. –La apresuro Harry.

-Es que no quiero que estés triste por lo que paso, cuando tu estas triste yo sufro mucho, me duele mucho verte triste, y es por eso que quise que vinieras conmigo, y me siento muy feliz, porque hoy he vuelto a ver esa sonrisa de antes, una sonrisa sincera y verdadera.

Harry no supo que decir, pero quedo muy agradecido con Hermione, por su apoyo incondicional que nunca le había dejado de brindar. Harry solo sonrió de la forma mas sincera, y ahora fue Hermione quien no le pudo quitar la mirada de encima.

-_Se ve muy guapo cuando sonríe así, y sus ojos son muy hermosos. Pero que estoy diciendo, es mi mejor amigo, además a me gusta Ron, no me puede gustar Harry._

-Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Es que te estuve llamando y nunca me contestaste, pensé que te habías sentido mal.

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando.

-En que. Ya sabes que soy muy curioso.

-En ti. –Harry no supo porque pero al oír esas palabras sonrió muy feliz. –En que si planeabas ir al valle de Godric.

-Si, después de la boda de Bill y Fleur iré yo solo.

-Iremos, no te puedo dejar solo en tan arriesgada misión, además debemos regresar a Hogwarts.

-Si, pero quiero estar solo en ese lugar, además no quiero que tu te sigas arriesgando de esa forma, claro ni Ron. –agrego Harry.

-Harry, tengo que decirte que tuve un pequeño disgusto con Ron.

-¿Ahora porque pelearon? –Dijo Harry ya un poco harto de las peleas de sus mejores amigos.

-El, intento besarme a la fuerza. –Dijo Hermione, un poco triste.

-Sabes, yo pensaba que a ti te gustaba Ron.

-Si, estas en lo correcto. Pero con lo que paso en el tren lo he estado pensando, y no se, tal vez solo era una obsesión por el.

-¿Por qué te obsesionarías por Ron?

-Tal vez porque quería que alguien me quisiera. Me gustaba ver como Ron se ponía celoso cuando hablaba de Víctor.

-Hermione, no seas tontita, muchas personas te quieren mucho.

-Muchas gracias, eres un gran amigo. Bueno, no vinimos a hablar de mí, sino de ti, ¿como vas con Ginny, Harry?

-La verdad, ya no se lo que siento por ella, antes no dejaba de verla, pero ahora no he pensado mucho en ella que digamos. Planeo decirle esto a Ginny, todavía la quiero, pero no de la forma que ella quiere.

-Que lastima, hacen muy bonita pareja, pero lo que importa es el corazón verdad. –Dijo Hermione que no entendía porque, pero el oír a su amigo diciendo que ya no amaba a Ginny la ponía muy feliz.

-Hermione, ya es muy tarde.

-Si, regresemos a la casa. Y Harry gracias. –Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y este sintió como su corazón casi se le salía y no pido evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Mientras Harry y Hermione regresaban a casa oyeron un ruido que los saco de sus pensamientos, y al volverse vieron como un joven rubio con la ropa muy gastada, y cubierto de sangre se desmayaba frente a ellos.

-Como es posible. –Exclamo Hermione tapándose la boca. –Es…

-Si es posible Hermione. –Dijo Harry acercándose al muchacho. –Es Draco Malfoy.

…………………………………………………………………………………__

_**Espero que les haya gustado ese capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review, aquí les contesto.**_

_**WpG-Love: muchas gracias por tu review del capitulo pasado, y me alegra que te guste mucho como escribo, tu también escribes muy bien.**_

_**Karla.Black.Potter: Gracias, y a mi también me pareció muy lindo y tierno de parte de Harry que se pusiera como escudo, espero que te guste este capitulo.**_

_**Hadita1991: Gracias por leer mi primer capitulo, espero que te guste mucho este capitulo, saludos.**_

_**Yunypotter19: Jeje es que la idea de esta historia se me vino a la cabeza un día bien noche aquí en México, entonces escribí la historia en secreto ya que era muy tarde. Jeje gracias por leer mis historias, las tuyas me fascinan.**_

_**Pedro I: Gracias por también leer esta historia, espero que te guste como mi otro fic, cuídate mucho y nos andamos leyendo, bye.**_

**_Hermis'lu: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo numero dos, espero que te haya gustado._**

_**Gabb-5878: También a ti gracias por leer mis historias, espero que te guste la historia como te ha gustado la otra.**_

_**Ahora que ya termine, espero que se cuiden mucho y hasta la próxima actualización, a se me olvidaba, si quieren los invito a leer mi primer fic, se llama Harry Potter y el fin de la época oscura.**_

_**Ahora si que ya termine me despido de ustedes, cuídense mucho y hasta la otra, un abrazo de:**_

**_Liz Echizen.  _**


	3. El regreso ala Madriguera

**El regreso a la madriguera**

Harry y Hermione se encontraban muy cerca de Draco Malfoy, quien acababa de aparecerse enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el Harry? –Pregunto Hermione un poco asustada.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo, Hermione. –Dijo Harry acercándose a Draco.

-Pero el es un mortifago, no recuerdas lo que hizo.

-Hermione, para que puedas ayudar a una persona tiene que ser buena, que importa si Malfoy es un mortifago, además el no mato a Dumbledore. Fue Snape quien lo mato.

-Tienes razón, llevémoslo a mi casa rápido, mis padres sabrán que hacer con el. –Harry con gran fuerza levanto a Draco y empezaron a caminar a la casa de Hermione.

-Harry, ¿no quieres que te ayude con el?

-No te apures Hermione, después de haber arrastrado a mi primo hace dos años, esto no es nada. –Y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hermione.

Hermione abrió la puerta y fue a buscar a sus padres, ahí Harry se quedo esperando.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Dijo la mama de Hermione al llegar a la puerta.

-No lo sabemos, apareció en frente de nosotros. –Dijo Harry ya un poco cansado de estar cargando a Draco.

-Eduard, ven rápido. –Urgió la mama de Hermione.

-Ya tengo las llaves, llevémoslo al hospital mas cercano, un doctor sabrá que hacer con el.

El camino fue muy corto, llegaron a un pequeño hospital, en donde con mucho gusto ayudaron a Draco en todo. Metieron a Draco en una pequeña habitación y ahí entraron varios doctores.

-¿De que crees que sean todas esas heridas? –Pregunto Hermione.

-Creo que alguien le lanzo un sectumsempra, Hermione. –Dijo Harry recordando las heridas que tenia Malfoy. –Pero no se porque se lo habrán lanzado.

-Tal vez desobedeció a Voldemort. –Dijo en un susurro Hermione.

-Tal vez, pero aun falta saber, porque es que se halla aparecido enfrente de nosotros. –Dijo Harry.

Pasaron como dos horas antes de que el doctor saliera.

-Bueno, el chico ya esta estable, y hemos detenido el sangrado de todas esas heridas, ¿me podrían decir como es que se las hizo? –Dijo el doctor secándose el sudor de la cara.

-Se cayo de… -Empezó Harry.

-Una motocicleta. –Termino Hermione interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-Valla, eso explicaría las heridas. –Dijo el doctor. –También venia a decirles que ese chico ya despertó y me ordeno buscar a un tal cara rajada, o Potter. –Dijo el doctor recordando las palabras del rubio.

-Yo soy Harry Potter. -Dijo Harry al doctor. -"_que querrá, espero que no sea para molestarme." –_Pensó Harry después.

-Entonces, serias tan amable de venir conmigo. –Dijo el doctor y guió a Harry por el hospital hasta el cuarto de Malfoy. –Aquí es su habitación.

-Malfoy, ¿Cómo estas? –Dijo Harry a Malfoy.

-Que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta Potter. –Dijo Malfoy con su tono arrogante.

-Cállate, a menos di que tuve la amabilidad de venir a ver, que era lo que se le ofrecía al señor Malfoy. –Dijo Harry con un tono sarcástico.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Fue lo primero que quiso saber Draco.

-Estas en un hospital muggle, y para que lo sepas, fueron los padres de Hermione los que te trajeron aquí, así que agradéceles.

-Genial.

-¿Qué es genial Malfoy?

-Ahora tendré que tirar toda mi ropa porque esa sangre sucia me toco. –Harry muy molesto le dio a Draco un golpe en toda la cara.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llamar a Hermione así, no estas en posición de hablar de Hermione así, asqueroso pedazo de mortifago. –Dijo Harry muy molesto. –Si te vuelvo a oír diciéndole a Hermione sangre sucia, te lanzo un sectumsempra, que fue lo que seguro te lanzo Voldemort.

-No fue Voldemort, fue Snape, y a parte de lo que quiero hablar tiene que ver con Voldemort.

-Entonces habla Malfoy.

-Escape de Voldemort, de su cuartel general.

-¿Por qué escapaste? Acaso no fue lo que pensabas. –Dijo Harry.

-Escape por razones personales, que no te voy a decir.

-Entonces que es lo que quieres.

-Quiero unirme a tu bando Potter, quiero acabar con ese bastando.

-Sabes Malfoy, no se si en verdad estés dispuesto a unirte a mi, aun eres un mortifago, y no tengo ninguna prueba de que quieras unirte a mi bando.

-Voldemort asesino a mis padres. –Dijo Draco muy triste. –Contento, te dije lo que quería evitar. Debí de unirme a su lado cuando Dumbledore me lo dijo.

-Debiste de haber echo caso a Dumbledore antes. –Dijo Harry. –El te ofreció unirte a nosotros desde antes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo estaba ahí, bajo mi capa de invisibilidad.

-Pudiste ayudar a Dumbledore, dejaste que Snape lo matara. Eres un cobarde.

-Te equivocas, fue el mismo Dumbledore quien me impidió salir, me paralizo debajo de mi capa, y no pude moverme hasta mucho después.

-Entonces, que dices, te ayudo o mejor me voy a arreglármela solo.

-Te pondré a prueba. –Dijo Harry después de reflexionar un rato.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que si en verdad estas dispuesto a ayudarme, quiere decir que tendrás que pasar mas tiempo conmigo, Hermione y también Ron, por el momento si te llevas bien conmigo y Hermione me bastara.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que voy a vivir en casa de la san… Granger?

-La verdad no creo que los padres de Hermione te abandonen aquí, son muy buenas personas Malfoy.

-Entonces Potter me llevare bien contigo y con Granger, así te demostrare que de verdad deseo exterminar a Voldemort.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos, y por ella Hermione y sus padres.

-Mucho gusto muchacho, mi nombre es Jane Granger, y el es mi esposo, Eduard Granger. –Dijo muy amable la señora Granger estrechándole el brazo a Draco. -¿Y tu eres?

-Draco Malfoy. –Dijo un poco extrañado ante la actitud de la mama de Hermione. –Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado.

-Hoy mismo te vas a nuestra casa. –Dijo el señor Granger. –El doctor nos dijo que te podías ir del hospital ya mismo.

-Me alegro mucho. –Dijo parándose de la cama. –De verdad muchas gracias.

Todos regresaron de nuevo para la casa de Hermione.

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que ya se vayan a dormir. –Dijo el señor Granger. –Ya es muy tarde.

Hermione y Harry subieron, con Draco siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

-Bueno Malfoy, dormirás con harry, ese sofá. –señalo el que se encontraba en frente del televisor es un sofá cama, ahí podrás dormir tu.

-Hermione, podemos hablar un momento. –Dijo Harry.

-Claro que si Harry. –Dijo Hermione.

-Ahora regreso Malfoy. –Harry y Hermione bajaron a la sala de la casa de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Estuve hablando con Malfoy.

-Si, lo se, que fue lo que te dijo.

-Al parecer quiere unirse a nuestro lado. No se que pensar. Tú que opinas Hermione.

-Pienso que deberíamos de darle una oportunidad, eso hubiera hecho Dumbledore.

-Voldemort mato a sus padres, es por eso que Malfoy quiere vengarse. –Le explico a Hermione.

-Bueno Harry, que te parece si hablamos mañana hoy ya es muy tarde. –Dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo Harry. –Mañana hablamos. –Harry se levanto del sillón y se despidió de Hermione de un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación.

-y puedo saber de que hablaste con Granger. –Dijo Draco en cuanto vio a Harry entrar en la habitación.

-Hablamos sobre tu propuesta Malfoy, y estoy dispuesto a darte la oportunidad.

-En serio, y que paso con lo de tratarlos bien a ustedes, tan rápido pase esa prueba. –Bromeo Draco.

-Ya basta Malfoy, mañana hablaremos. –Dijo Harry acostándose en la cama.

-Oye, y que se supone que vaya a usar yo, no puedo dormir con una ropa manchada de sangre y que llevo puesta desde hace varios días.

-Es verdad, Malfoy, tendré que prestarte algo de mi ropa. –Harry saco un pijama viejo de Dudley y se la lanzo a Draco.

-Que tan gordo estabas Potter, ni Crabbe y Goyle juntos les queda esta cosa.

-Jajá jajá que gracioso Malfoy, pero ese pijama no es mió sino de mi primo.

Así pasaron otros dos días, en ese tiempo Draco se disculpo con Hermione por haberla llamado tantas veces sangre sucia.

-Potter ya despierta. –Dijo un poco molesto. –Ya te he avisado, si no despiertas a la de uno, dos, tres. –Draco levanto una jarra llena de agua fría. –Yo te lo advertí Potter. –Draco dejo caer el agua en el rostro de Harry.

-¿Qué te ocurre Malfoy? –Dijo Harry asustado después de recibir el agua helada en el rostro.

-Nos esperan abajo para desayunar, no te tardes. –Y cerro la puerta tras el.

-Que se cree, echándole agua a la cara a las personas. –Harry se ducho y bajo al comedor de la familia Granger, y cuando entro…

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. –Gritaron todos.

-Pero mi cumpleaños es mañana. –Dijo Harry un poco sorprendido.

-Ya te volviste loco Potter. –Dijo Draco sonriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? Hoy es tu cumpleaños, hoy es 31 de Julio. –Dijo Hermione viendo divertida a su amigo.

-Es verdad, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Como pude olvidarlo, que tonto.

Draco le dio un abrazo a Harry. –Muchas felicidades Harry. –Dijo Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Malfoy, me llamaste por mi nombre.

-Te dije que las personas podíamos cambiar, además si vamos a ser amigos es mejor que te llame por tu nombre y no por tu apellido.

-Tienes razón Draco. –Dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

-Por cierto, te hice un regalo. –Dijo Draco sacando una caja de su ropa. Y se la dio a Harry.

-¿Qué podrá ser? –Harry abrió la caja y dentro vio un reloj. –Pero Malfoy, te debiste de gastar una gran fortuna en esto.

-Y eso que, tú me comentaste que tu reloj se descompuso en la segunda prueba del torneo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ahora es nuestro turno. –Dijeron los padres de Hermione.

-No hacia falta que me regalaran algo señores, para mi es suficiente que me permitan estar con Hermione y en su casa.

-No digas tonterías Harry, te vamos a reglar algo que te servirá para Hogwarts, Hermione nos lo aconsejo.

Harry acepto el regalo y vio que era un kilt para escobas y una guía del quidditch. –Valla muchas gracias. –Dijo Harry muy feliz.

-Harry muchas felicidades. –Dijo Hermione y abrazo a Harry con mucha fuerza.

Por alguna extraña razón Harry se sintió muy a gusto con ese abrazo, le correspondió a Hermione el abrazo y hubiera deseado que el abrazo no terminara tan rápido.

-Muchas gracias Hermione.

-Ten, es muy pequeño, pero se que te va a encantar. –Dijo Hermione sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-Vaya que podrá ser. –Harry abrió la caja y dentro vio a una pequeña snitch pero en lugar de ser dorada, era de un color plateado, era muy linda y por el reverso de la snitch, venían grabadas las letras. Harry J. Potter.

Harry quedo sorprendido por el detalle que Hermione había tenido con el, se puso muy contento. –Muchas gracias Hermione. –Y la volvió a abrazar.

Así paso el resto del día, a Harry le llegaron cartas de Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny.

La de Ron decía:

_Harry, primero que nada muchas felicidades, me alegra que por fin ya seas mayor de edad, ya veras que pronto pasaremos el examen de aparición, quería avisarte que McGonagall les aviso a mis padres que te encuentras en casa de Hermione, la verdad espero que podamos hablar sobre ella cuando llegues para acá._

_Pasaremos por ti y Hermione en una semana, el siete de agosto nos veremos entonces, tu regalo te lo doy acá. _

_Un abraso tu amigo Ron._

La de Neville y Luna solo eran para felicitarlo y la de Ginny decía:

_Muchas felicidades Harry, espero que te la estés pasando súper bien la verdad ya quiero que sea siete de agosto para poder verte, te extraño mucho, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Como el de Ron mi regalo te lo doy hasta que llegues aquí en la madriguera un fuerte abraso y besos._

_Ginny. _

_-_Harry, planeas decirle a ginny lo que me dijiste el otro día. –Quiso saber Hermione.

-Si Hermione, planeo decirle a Ginny que ya no la quiero como ella a mi.

-Dices que ya no andas saliendo con Weasley. –Quiso saber Draco.

-No, porque lo preguntas.

-No, digo que Ginny va a necesitar a alguien quien la consuele cuando tú le digas eso. –Dijo Draco.

-Si haces eso Ron te va a matar. Draco. –Dijo Hermione.

-Acaso si es tan celoso con su hermana como lo pintan. –Dijo Draco. –Si lo es, no le tengo miedo a Weasley.

-La verdad si. –Dijo Harry. –El año pasado tenía miedo de salir con Ginny por su amistad.

-¿Te gusta Ginny, Draco? –Pregunto Hermione.

-No lo se, se me hace muy bonita.

-Bueno será mejor que empecemos a preparar todo para ese día. Creo que va a ver de todo.

Así fueron pasando los días, Draco había cambiado bastante ya no era el chico frió que fue en una ocasión, se mostraba muy alegre y feliz en compañía de Harry y Hermione, solo que era un poco serio. Llego el día siete de Agosto, Harry les envió una carta con Hedwig los Weasley diciéndoles que ellos mismos llegarían para allá y que llevarían una sorpresita.

-Bueno. Los llevaremos para allá, es un poco lejos, pero los podemos dejar en el pequeño pueblo, antes hemos llevado a Hermione para allá. –Explico el señor Granger, y de muy de mañana salieron rumbo a la madriguera, llegaron como a las 12 de la tarde al pequeño pueblo y de ahí Harry, Hermione y Draco se despidieron de los señores Granger y se fueron caminando hacia la madriguera.

-Harry, no creo que a los Weasley les vaya a gustar la sorpresita que les llevamos. –Dijo Hermione viendo a Draco.

-Pues si no me aceptan me quedare en este pueblo. –Dijo Draco.

-No seas tonto, no creo que te echen de su casa. –Dijo Harry riéndose del comentario de Draco.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos. –Dijo Hermione tomando a los dos chicos del brazo y casi arrastrándolos.

Caminaron por diez minutos y llegaron a la madriguera.

-Hola. –Saludo Fleur desde el jardín.

-Vaya si es la chica de Bauxbautons. –Dijo Draco sonriendo. –Mucho gusto yo soy…

-Hasta que llegaron chicos. –Salio Ron sin notar a Draco, pero se quedo congelado al ver a Hermione tomada del brazo de Harry.

-Hola Ron. –Saludo Harry y le dio un abrazo. -¿Cómo andas amigo?

-Bien. –Contesto en un susurro.

-Hola Ron. –Fue lo único que dijo Hermione y entro en la casa donde saludo a todos.

-¿Qué le pasa Harry?

-No se. –Mintió Harry.

-Por cierto, dijiste que traerían una sorpresa, que es.

-Bueno tal ves no te guste mucho Ron, pero no lo podíamos dejar solo.

-No te entiendo, de quien me hablas Harry.

-Hola Weasley. –Saludo Draco.

-¿Qué hace este tonto aquí?

-Ni siquiera cortes puedes ser. –Dijo Draco con su tono arrogante.

-Que pasa Ron, Harry no ha llegado. –Dijo Ginny apareciendo enfrente de ellos.

-Hola Ginny. –Dijo Harry y se metió dentro de la casa con Ginny.

-Harry, que bueno que ya llegaron, ¿Por qué esta aquí Draco Malfoy?

-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo. –Dijo Harry.

-Si, yo también quería hablar contigo Harry.

Harry y Ginny se fueron a su habitación, no sin antes Harry saludar a todos los presentes.

-Bueno veras Ginny, lo que tengo que decirte tal vez sea un poco doloroso. –Dijo Harry.

-Me vas a decir que ya no me quieres de la forma en que yo te quiero ¿verdad?

-Como lo sabes.

-Te conozco muy bien Harry.

-Dime una cosa, tu que es lo que me ibas a decir.

-Lo mismo, pero porque en el año que salí contigo note que a ti te gustaba otra persona Harry.

-¿Qué? No se de que hablas Ginny a mi nadie me gusta. –Dijo Harry mientras se ponía todo rojo.

-Entonces porque estas tan rojo Harry.

-No digas tonterías.

-Puedes confiar en mí, yo te ayudo en lo que pueda para que Hermione se fije en ti, ¿que dices?

-A mi no me gusta Hermione. –Dijo harry poniéndose muy nervioso. –A parte a Ron le gusta Hermione.

-No seas tonto, a mi hermano no le gusta Hermione, a el aunque no lo creas le gusta otra persona.

-Bueno muchas gracias por todo Ginny. –Dijo Harry dispuesto a salir de la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Espera, no me has dicho si me permites ayudarte a conquistar a Hermione.

-Ginny, has lo que quieras, pero ya te dije que no me gusta es mi mejor amiga solamente.

-Eso lo veremos. –Susurro Ginny mas para ella que para Harry.

-Si quieres yo te puedo a ayudar a juntarlos. –Dijo una voz de tras de Ginny.

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es una larga historia. –Draco le explico todo lo que había pasado y Ginny lo entendió luego, luego.

-Entonces, debemos unir a Harry y Hermione, así ellos serán mas felices. –Dijo Ginny. –Gracias por la ayuda Draco.

-Les debo muchas cosas a ellos, es por eso que quiero que terminen juntos, además de que es lo más obvio se notaba que se gustaban desde hace mucho.

-Si. –Dijo Ginny muy contenta viendo a Draco.

Cuando Harry iba bajando oyó en la habitación de Ron, a el y a Hermione discutiendo, y Harry decidió ir a ver que era lo que pasaba, pero al entrar a la sala, lo que vio lo dejo un poco sorprendido y no sabia porque pero ver a Ron besando a Hermione de esa forma lo dejo destrozado por dentro, y sumamente triste, se marcho de ahí, rumbo al jardín de los Weasley.

-Ya basta Ron. –Dijo Hermione muy enojada. –No me gusta que me hagas esto, es la segunda vez que me besas por la fuerza. –Y le metió una súper cachetada y salio de la habitación dejando a un Ron rojo de furia.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, de verdad les pido mil disculpas a todos por haber tardado en actualizar, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado mucho.**

**Pedro I: Gracias por leerme, espero que este capitulo ye haya gustado.**

**Yuny Potter 19: Aquí te dejo otro capitulo, y tú espero que actualices pronto.**

**hermis'lu: Gracias por leer, y también por tu review y lamento no haber actualizado antes.**

**Jen: Gracias, siempre me andas apoyando, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**Princesa del mal: La verdad tu fic esta muy bueno, y gracias por tus reviews, de verdad me ayudan a seguir adelante.**

**Hermione granger de Potter: Gracias por haber leído mi historia, esta también es mi pareja favorita.**

**Briads16: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review.**

**Gabb58-78: Ya viste lo que puede pasar ahora que Malfoy a aparecido en la historia jeje.**

**WpG love: Gracias por tus reviews, y por estar siempre leyendo mis historias. **

**De verdad lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, prometo tratar de actualizar todos los martes jeje bye. Liz Echizen.**


	4. La desicion de Harry

**_Hola de nuevo, ahora les traigo otro capitulo, disculpen la tardanza de este, pero me cortaron el Internet y no pude subirlo, jejeje espero que disfruten de este capitulo._**

_**La decisión de Harry**_

Harry después de ver lo que Ron hacia con Hermione decidió ir al jardín de los Weasley, ahí se quedo un largo rato pensando en lo que había pasado en lo que iban de vacaciones.

-No se que es lo que me pasa. –Se dijo Harry así mismo. –No se porque me siento así, debería de estar feliz por ellos dos, es lo que siempre han querido.

-Sabes que estar hablando solo es un síntoma de locura. –Dijo Draco acercándose a Harry.

-Vaya eres tu.

-Y a quien esperabas, a Hermione.

-Claro que no, de seguro ella esta muy feliz donde este. –Dijo Harry un poco furioso.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-Eso que importa.

-Ja ¿sabes que es lo que pienso?

-No, y no me interesa saber en que es lo que estas pensando Draco, quiero estar solo.

-Bueno, no me importa si no quieres saber en lo que pienso, te lo voy a decir, pienso que tu estas celoso de tu mejor amigo.

-Por favor Draco, no digas tonterías, no tengo porque estar celoso de Ron, de que estaría celoso.

-Aunque no lo creas de muchas cosas.

-A si, como de que cosas estaría yo celoso.

-Veras, Weasley tiene familia, no lo persigue un loco, y también tiene a la chica de tu vida.

Harry se quedo callado un momento, como meditando lo que Draco le acababa de decir, después hablo. –No seas tonto, yo no le tengo celos a Ron por nada de eso, su familia es como mi familia, y obviamente no estoy celoso porque Ron quiera salir con Hermione.

-Entonces porque estas molesto, si no es así no deberías estar feliz por ellos.

-Sabes, ya cállate, ya no se que pensar, quiero estar solo. –Harry se fue dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca.

Harry decidió ir a comer mas temprano de lo normal, diciéndole a la señora Weasley que tenia mucha hambre debido al viaje. La señora Weasley con mucho gusto le preparo de comer, y justo cuando Harry termino de comer, vio a Ron bajar a comer.

-¿Harry vienes a comer? –Pregunto Ron a Harry.

-No, yo ya comí. –Dijo Harry muy cortante con su amigo.

-Bueno amigo al rato subo, ya sabes que quiero hablar de algo contigo. –Ron se fue dejando a Harry en las escaleras, después subió y decidió recostarse en la cama que la señora Weasley le había preparado en el cuarto de Ron.

Harry no se dio cuenta como ni cuando pero se quedo dormido súper rápido en cuanto toco la almohada.

-Harry, prometiste que hablarías conmigo. –Dijo Ron zarandeándolo para que se despertara.

-Si, disculpa Ron. –Harry se incorporo en su cama y se quedo sentado viendo a Ron. –Dime, habla de lo que tengas que hablar.

-Veras se trata de Hermione.

-_Solo esto me faltaba. _ –Pensó Harry. –Dime Ron, ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

-Es que Harry, Hermione y yo…

-No me digas, ya están saliendo. –Dijo Harry casi gritando.

-Harry de que…

-Muchas felicidades Ron, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes. –Y sin mas salio dando un portazo en la puerta y dejando a Ron muy confundido.

_-Ya no se a donde ir. _–Pensó Harry. –_Porque no me dejan estar un rato a solas, no tengo deseos de ver a nadie._

Ya rendido de no saber a donde ir decidió irse a dormir de nuevo y pedirle una disculpa a Ron por su extraño comportamiento.

Cuando Harry volvió al cuarto de su amigo pelirrojo este ya se encontraba dormido o eso creyó Harry porque Ron en cuanto vio que se abría la puerta fingió estar dormido. Y decidió quedarse dormido, pero fue un intento en vano, se quedo pensando toda la noche sobre Hermione, sobre Ron.

Al día siguiente Harry se disculpo con Ron, este creyó que se comportaba así debido a la muerte de Dumbledore y se encontraba furioso por eso.

-No te preocupes amigo, supongo que esto no es tan importante como la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, y por cierto cuando nos vamos a ir a ya sabes donde.

-Supongo que después de la boda de Bill y Fleur. –Dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Me alegra que ya se vayan a casar. –Dijo Ginny. –A lo mejor así ya se va Fleur de aquí.

-Todavía no te cae bien verdad Ginny. –Dijo Harry.

-No del todo, sigue igual que en el año pasado. Pero bueno esto ya es normal.

-Bueno, Harry, Ginny no quieren ir a jugar un poco de quidditch, aprovechando así y entrenamos para el próximo año. –Dijo Ron muy feliz.

-Si, iré por Hermione y por Malfoy.

-No. –Dijo Ron de pronto.

Harry se le quedo mirando raro a Ron.

-Ya sabes que a Hermione no le gusta el quidditch Harry, y a ese tonto no me apetece invitarlo.

-Por favor, no hables así de Malfoy. –Dijo Ginny, a lo que Ron y Harry se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-Bueno ya que, si quieres invítalo, a lo mejor así lo tumbo de su escoba y no juega para el año que viene.

Estuvieron jugando quidditch por una hora, se separaron en equipos, Harry contra Malfoy, en el equipo de Harry estaba Fred de golpeador, Harry de buscador, Ron de guardián, y Hermione de cazadora. A Hermione Ginny le había obligado a jugar porque se encontraba muy deprimida. En el equipo de Malfoy estaban el de buscador, Ginny de cazadora, George de golpeador y Bill de guardián.

El equipo de Draco gano al equipo de Harry, Draco atrapo primero el limón que usaban como snitch, este lo habían encantado para que volara como loco.

Durante el juego, Hermione se había caído de su escoba, por falta de practica, afortunadamente Harry la atrapo en plena caída.

-Hermione. –Dijo Harry en cuanto vio como su amiga perdía el equilibrio y caía de su escoba. Y se lanzo para atraparla.

-Hermione, estas bien. –Dijo Harry un poco preocupado por su amiga.

-Si. –Dijo Hermione muy asustada y se abrazo a Harry muy fuerte. A lo que Ginny y Draco sonrieron.

Harry se sonrojo bastante, por suerte nadie lo notota que estaban mas pendientes del juego que de ellos.

-Ya Hermione. Ya estas bien, no te preocupes. –Dijo Harry acariciando el cabello de Hermione. –Ya estas a salvo, en el suelo.

-Ay Harry me asuste mucho. –Dijo Hermione llorando, y ya soltándose de Harry, aunque estando abrazada de el se sentía como nunca se había sentido antes, era extraño. Pero a ella le gustaba ese sentimiento que sentía cuando Harry estaba cerca de ella.

-No te preocupes mas, yo no permitiré que te pase nada. –Dijo Harry sonriéndole con la sonrisa que solo le daba a Hermione. A lo que Hermione se sonrojo un poco, cosa que Harry no noto.

Harry dejo a Hermione en el suelo y cuando se elevo en el aire de nuevo Draco se acercaba a el con el limón agarrado en su mano.

-Harry, te desapareciste del juego. –Dijo Ron un poco molesto por haber perdido contra Malfoy.

-No viste que Hermione se cayó de su escoba Ron. –Dijo Harry incrédulo.

-No, y ¿esta bien?

-Afortunadamente ella esta bien. –Dijo Harry al ver como su amigo no se mostraba preocupado por Hermione.

Así pasaron los días, Harry intentaba evitar a toda costa a Hermione y a Ron, pero lo mas extraño es que ni Hermione y ni Ron podían permanecer juntos en el mismo cuarto, esto extrañaba mucho a Harry. Así llego el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

En una parte se sentaban los miembros de la familia de Bill, y en otra parte se sentaban los miembros de la familia de Fleur, la boda fue en un pequeño salón cerca de Londres.

Harry al estar sentado de parte de amigos de los novios, donde estaban los de la Orden, se sentó a lado de Hermione, ella lucia un vestido de fiesta muy hermoso color azul noche.

-Hola. –La saludo Harry en cuanto la vio. –Oye entiendes algo de las bodas mágicas.

-Pues he leído algo sobre esto. Pero nunca había asistido a una. –Dijo Hermione muy emocionada.

-Te ves muy hermosa. –Se le salio a Harry. –Ese vestido te va muy bien.

-Gracias. –Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa, últimamente se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con Harry, ella también lo había estado evitando por eso. –Tú también te ves muy bien Harry, esa túnica de gala se te ve muy bien.

La boda comenzó con una pequeña música y Ginny y Gabrielle lanzando flores mágicas a los invitados. Fleur llego hasta el altar con un hermoso vestido blanco que le resaltaba su cuerpo muy bien. Y Bill se le unió con una túnica de gala color negro.

A esa boda debía asistir un miembro del ministerio para juntarlos formalmente, para ese paso, los novios debían unir sus varitas con un rayo mágico color dorado.

Después de lo que paso en la ceremonia, hubo un baile.

-Hermione. –Dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

-Dime Harry.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo por favor? –Dijo Harry todo rojo.

-Claro. –Hermione se puso muy feliz y casi arrastro a Harry hasta la pista de baile.

Para mala, o mejor dicho buena suerte de los chicos, eran puras canciones románticas y lentas. Harry muy nervioso puso su mano en la cintura de Hermione y con su otra mano tomo la mano libre de Hermione y comenzó a moverse torpemente.

-Disculpa Hermione, pero yo no se bailar, creo que estas haciendo el ridículo bailando conmigo.

-No te preocupes Harry, lo más importante es que nos divirtamos, solo deja que la música te guié.

Cuando la música termino, Ron se acerco a ellos y pidió bailar con Hermione.

-Oye Hermione, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? –Dijo el pelirrojo un poco molesto porque había estado bailando con Harry.

-Yo Ron…

-Claro. –Dijo Harry soltando a Hermione. Creyendo que Ron quería bailar con Hermione porque era su novio.

Hermione se quedo un poco asustada, no quería que Ron la volviera a besar a la fuerza.

-Yo te quería pedir disculpas Hermione, no debí haberte besado a la fuerza, fue error mió.

-Vaya que te hace pensar eso. –Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

-Evidentemente sigue molesta conmigo.

-Pues que esperabas Ron, ya me besaste a la fuerza dos veces.

-Eso fue porque yo creía que yo te gustaba a ti. –Dijo Ron. –Lo note en el curso pasado.

-Tal vez en el curso pasado me obsesione un poco contigo, pero me he dado cuenta que no estaba enamorada de ti.

-Perdóname Hermione. –Dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-Claro que si Ron, pero entonces solo me besaste por eso.

-No, yo también creía estar enamorado de ti, pero después de lo que paso cuando regresaron a la madriguera me he dado cuenta de que no te amo, aunque no lo creas he estado pensando mucho en quien menos pensé. Supongo que lo que siento por ella si es amor.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Ron. –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Sabes Hermione, he notado a Harry muy extraño. –Dijo después de que dejaron de bailar y se iban a sentar en una mesa.

-Si, como que quiere evitarnos. –Dijo Hermione después de reflexionar unos momentos.

-Oye volviendo al tema del pleito, si notaste que era pura obsesión que tenias conmigo es que te has enamorado de alguien ¿verdad Hermione?

Hermione no supo que decir, pero ese comentario de Ron le aclaro todas las dudas que tenia con respecto a Harry, en verdad ella se enamoro lentamente del ojiverde, sin darse cuenta Harry cautivo su corazón.

-Hermione. –Dijo Ron moviendo una mano enfrente de Hermione.

-Tienes toda la razón Ron.

-En serio. –Dijo Ron.

-Si, me enamore de alguien.

-A sí de quien, no me digas. –Dijo Ron feliz. –Te enamoraste de Harry verdad.

-¿Como lo sabes? –Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-Se te nota a mil kilómetros Hermione, antes no se notaba, pero ahora en lo que llevamos de tiempo lo he notado, y créeme que he hecho lo posible para que Harry se diera cuenta que tu le gustas.

-Tu. –Dijo Hermione un poco molesta. –Tú me tumbaste de la escoba verdad.

-En parte si, en parte no, después de que me diste una bofetada escuche a Ginny y Malfoy hablar sobre como le iban a hacer para juntarlos a ustedes dos. Y en la noche después de hablar con Harry, les dije que si quería ayudarlos, y planee lo del quidditch.

-Me sorprende, pero a pesar de que yo quiera a Harry, el nunca se va a fijar en mi. –Dijo Hermione un poco triste.

-Hermione, Harry no sabe lo que tiene en frente. –Dijo Ron. –Por cierto, se que es muy incomodo pero quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a la chica que me gusta.

Después de que hablaron un largo rato, Hermione decidió salir a buscar a Harry y no lo encontró por ningún lado. Ginny le dijo que Harry se había adelantado a la madriguera, que se había ido con los gemelos, así que Hermione fue corriendo por Ron y se fueron Ginny, Draco, Ron y Hermione rumbo a la madriguera.

Los chicos subieron y cuando llegaron vieron que la cama de Harry no estaba, y arriba de la mesita de Ron había una carta de Harry.

_**Chicos, solo les escribo para decirles que los veré hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts, o hasta el expreso, no les planeo decir a donde voy, así ni ustedes y ni los de la Orden me vayan a encontrar, si todo sale bien los veré el primero de septiembre en Hogwarts.**_

**_De verdad prefería hacer esto solo y así no arriesgar su vida en mis incontables locuras, NO ME BUSQUEN. Ya que me asegurare de que no me encuentren lo siento pero esta fue la decisión que tome, de verdad estoy muy feliz por ustedes Ron y Hermione, pero me hubiera gustado mas que me lo contaran. ¿Qué ya no confían en mí?_**

_**Adiós, nos veremos el primero de Septiembre, los quiere Harry.**_

Hermione arrugo la carta y silenciosas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, como es posible que Harry haya desaparecido cuando ella se dio cuenta que al que en verdad amaba era a Harry.

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi si me gusto mucho, espero que me digan su opinión sobre este capitulo, y ahora les contesto a sus reviews.**_

_**Usaig Potter: Que bueno que te gustaron mis tres capítulos, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.**_

_**WpG-Love: Jaja si, la verdad, no se porque lo pongo tan malo, lo voy a intentar cambiar lo voy a hacer bueno, besos**_

_**DarkDemian: Jeje con respecto a tu petición, aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero que te guste, y gracias por leer, y escribirme una review.**_

_**Yuny Potter19: De verdad lamento lo que te paso, espero que te mejores pronto, jeje y muchas gracias por leerme.**_

_**Gabb-5878: Espero que la acción empiece pronto, ya note que te gustan los duelos ¿verdad? **_

**_Hermis'lu: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja de Ginny y Draco, un saludo._**

_**Karla: Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tus reviews, me hacen sonreír siempre que las veo.**_

_**Jen: Lamento no haber podido actualizar el martes, de verdad una disculpa por favor, espero que te guste el capitulo y la reacción de Harry supongo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo, nos vemos hasta la otra. Adiós.**_

_**Liz Echizen.**_


	5. El viaje de Harry

_**El viaje de Harry**_

Harry se encontraba solo en el caldero chorreante, el sabia que ya para esa hora, todos se habrían enterado que se había ido y tendría que dejar ese lugar cuanto antes ya que seria muy seguro que la Orden investigase primero los lugares a los que Harry había acudido a lo largo de su vida como mago.

-Señor Potter. –Dijo Tom el tabernero. –Creo que será mejor que avise a uno de sus amigos en donde este para que no se preocupen.

-No se preocupe Tom, hoy he hablado con un amigo y me voy a su casa a pasar el resto de las vacaciones, gracias por hospedarme aquí.

-No es nada señor Potter, ya sabe que aquí es bien recibido.

Harry emprendió su viaje bajo la capa de invisibilidad, ahora no sabia a donde ir, solo tenia en la mente un lugar, pero era seguro que Hermione y Ron ya hubieran avisado a los de la Orden que Harry deseaba ir para allá.

Harry se encontraba en el callejón Diagón primero decidió ir por dinero mágico, al llegar al banco se encontró con un nomo.

-Disculpe señor, quería retirar un poco de mi fortuna, ¿me podría ayudar?

-Su llave por favor. –Harry le dio al nomo su llave y dirigió a Harry a uno de los vagones.

-Aquí es señor. –El nomo abrió la cámara de Harry y dentro se encontró con la ya conocida montaña de dinero mágico, Harry metió en una bolsa varios galeones, y también sikles junto con los knuts.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo Harry ya para marcharse.

Harry salio del banco y se decidió a buscar una poción, necesitaba comprarla y sin pensarlo se dirigió al callejón Knocturn. Ahí había una tienda de pociones, Harry entro y se encontró con un joven de mas o menos la edad de Sirius, de cabello negro y algo alto.

-Si que desea. –Dijo el joven sin prestar atención de a quien atendía.

-Necesito una poción.

-Y ¿Qué poción necesita usted?

-Necesito la poción multijugos. –Dijo Harry.

-¿Usted es mayor de edad?

-Claro que si. –Dijo Harry ofendido.

-Déjame checar –Dijo el joven leyendo una lista.

-Si, tengo la poción.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo Harry muy contento recibiendo la poción del joven.

-No pienses, Harry Potter, que ocultándote de los tuyos vas a vencer a Voldemort. –Dijo el joven cuando Harry ya se disponía marcharse.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Dijo Harry un poco asustado.

-Yo te puedo ayudar.

-A que me vas a ayudar.

-A escapar, lo que quieres es que no te encuentren verdad, pues resulta que yo también escapo de alguien.

-Así, ¿de que escapas tú?

-Pues veras, todo el mundo me cree muerto, pero resulta que no lo estoy. –Dijo el joven con un aire de misterio.

-Dime quien eres. –Ordeno Harry.

-Mi nombre te lo digo en un lugar mas seguro. –Dijo el joven.

-Esta bien, iré contigo, pero si esto resulta una trampa pagaras por eso.

-No sirve de nada que me hagas amenazas infantiles, no te preocupes que soy de tu bando.

El joven y Harry se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la tienda, el joven cerro la tienda y se fue con Harry.

-¿Este negocio es tuyo?

-Si, desde que escape, es de lo que vivo, solo soy un fabricante de pociones.

-Ahora si me contaras, ¿Quién eres y como sabes que escape?

-Se que escapaste porque es mas que obvio, y estoy seguro que has oído hablar de mi, al menos una vez.

-Ya deja de evadir mi pregunta, dime quien eres. –Dijo Harry ya cansado.

-No eres capaz de adivinar, te daré una pista más concisa.

-Ya no estoy para juegos, en cualquier momento me podrían encontrar.

-Que tal: Para el señor tenebroso. Ya se que moriré antes de que lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo descubrió su secreto. He robado el Horrocrux autentico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda. Afrontare la muerte con la esperanza de que, cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato, volverá a ser mortal.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta y muy sorprendido, recordaba eso, lo había leído en un viejo pedazo de pergamino, que encontró con el horrocrux falso.

-No puede ser, tú…

-Yo, ¿Qué?

-Tú eres RAB. –Dijo Harry, no sabia si estar feliz o triste, o enojado.

-Aleluya. Eso significa que ya encontraron el horrocrux falso, pero el que debía verlo era Voldemort y no tú.

-Por tu culpa Dumbledore se debilito bebiendo esa poción. –Dijo Harry enojado.

-Mi culpa, pero que hacia Dumbledore ahí dentro.

-Quería el horrocrux, si le hubieras dicho de tus planes, el estaría con nosotros ahora mismo.

-Esa no es culpa mía. Cuando descubrí el secreto de Voldemort, yo era un mortifago.

-Porque dijiste que se supone que estas muerto.

-Mi familia cree que me enterró, pero en realidad enterraron a un viejo mortifago, que tomo mi lugar el día que Voldemort me descubrió.

-Quieres decir que…

-Obligue a un mortifago a tomar la poción multijugos, yo me transforme en el, el mortifago ya iba a morir así que decidió ayudarme, dijo que morir a manos de Voldemort era un gran honor.

-Entonces escapaste.

-Si, vi como transportaron el cuerpo de ese mortifago a mi casa, por suerte le di una buena cantidad de la poción, y cuando lo enterraron aun tenía mi apariencia.

-Y has estado trabajando aquí desde entonces.

-No, estuve oculto por mucho tiempo, años después me entere que Voldemort había caído en manos de un niño, sabia que regresaría, pero fue cuando decidí abrir esta tienda de pociones y vivir aquí.

-¿Puedo preguntar tu verdadero nombre?

-Claro, me llamo Régulus Harry, Régulus Black.

-Lo suponía. –Dijo Harry mas para si que para Régulus.

-Así, como es que lo suponías.

-Un día Sirius me hablo sobre ti, me dijo que habías sido el mas grande orgullo de sus padres, ya que servias a Voldemort, y me contó, que creía que fueron los mortifagos los que te mataron, ya que no creía que hubieras sido tan importante como para ser asesinado por Voldemort.

-Mi hermano siempre es así. La verdad me caía muy bien, pero supe lo del ministerio, no sabes cuanto lo siento Harry.

-Ya no importa.

-Bueno, que dices, hacemos un equipo, nos podemos ocultar mutuamente, ya te hable sobre mi, espero que así puedas confiar un poco mas en mi.

-Esta bien Régulus, es un trato, a partir de hoy somos un equipo. –Dijo Harry estrechando la mano de Régulus.

-Solo una cosa, ¿Por qué escapaste tú?

-La verdad fue por una tontería. –Dijo Harry pensando en sus amigos. –Pero también fue porque quería ir a casa de mis padres, y comenzar con la búsqueda de los otros horrocruxes.

-Primero Harry, quiero que regreses a Hogwarts este año. –Dijo Régulus. –Así mínimo tendrás tranquila a la Orden del Fénix.

-Planeaba regresar de igual forma, se que si me extravió todo el año hasta el mismo Voldemort se enteraría, y eso seria muy peligroso.

-Yo te puedo decir todo lo que averigüe sobre Voldemort, puede que Dumbledore ya te lo haya dicho, pero tal vez no por eso te lo explicare.

-Se que tal vez Voldemort hizo seis horrocrux. –Dijo Harry.

-Si, así fue, uno fue un diario que hizo cuando era joven, el guardapelo que oculte, un anillo de su familia, una copa de Hufflepuff, otro era algo de Ravenclaw pero no se si sea ese muy seguro. Y el ultimo no se.

-Por cierto, el anillo y el diario ya fueron destruidos. –Le dijo Harry.

-¿Quién los destruyo?

-Dumbledore destruyo el anillo y yo sin saber que era un horrocrux el diario lo destruí.

-Y yo tengo el guardapelo.

-Por cierto ¿donde lo ocultaste?

-En el lugar mas seguro del mundo. –Dijo Régulus. –Lo oculte en mi casa.

-Espera un momento. –Dijo Harry. –Dices que un horrocrux ha estado en Grimnauld Place.

-Si, ahí lo deje en un viejo armario de mi casa, junto con una medalla de la orden de Merlín primera clase de mi abuelo, y una caja extraña de música. Por cierto Harry, porque tienes esa cara te sientes mal.

Harry se había quedado con la boca abierta y los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir.

-Estoy bien. –Dijo ya poniendo cara normal. –Es solo que yo ya he visto ese guardapelo, junto con la medalla y la caja.

-En serio. –Dijo Régulus sonriendo. –Entonces eso hace las cosas más fáciles. Ahora puedes ir por el.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que cuando fui no encontré mi casa, la ocultaron con el encantamiento fidelio.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado, pero yo si puedo entrar a la casa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ese mismo día en la madriguera.

-No puede ser, Harry se marcho. –Dijo Hermione llorando y apretando la carta con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Dijo Ron muy preocupado.

-Debemos avisar a los de la Orden. –Dijo Hermione. –Harry corre un gran peligro afuera, y mas si esta solo.

-A donde habrá podido ir Harry. –Dijo Draco.

-Lo mas seguro es que primero vaya a un lugar donde dormir, tal vez necesite dinero no se. –Dijo Ginny.

-Entonces esta en el callejón Diagón. –Dijo Ron.

-Puede ser, pero el nos dijo que no permitiría que lo encontráramos. –Dijo Draco.

-Lo primero que haremos es avisar a la Orden. –Dijo Hermione. –Luego ya veremos que hacemos.

Los chicos avisaron a Lupin, ya que era al que le tenían más confianza, este se puso como loco.

-Su deber era estar a su lado. –Dijo muy furioso.

-Lo sabemos, pero no pensamos que planeara irse hoy mismo. –Dijo Ron.

-Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes.

-Lo sabemos. –Dijo Draco. –Si le contamos a usted es porque necesitamos ayuda.

-Esto es de suma importancia, le tendré que avisar a todos. –Dijo Lupin.

-No te preocupes Remus. –Dijo Moody que acababa de llegar. –Esto ya lo he avisado a todo el cuartel.

-Me alegro, así será más fácil localizarlo.

-Y ustedes. –Dijo Moody elevando la voz. –Debieron estar en alerta permanente.

-Lo sentimos. –Dijo Hermione llorando.

-Esto no solo es nuestra culpa. –Dijo Draco muy molesto. –Si se supone que la orden esta aquí para proteger a Harry como es que no lo estuvieron vigilando.

Remus y Moody se quedaron callados.

-Ya ven, no solo es nuestra culpa, si no también de ustedes. –Dijo Ron.

-La cosa aquí no es buscar culpables sino actuar. –Dijo el señor Weasley al día siguiente en Grimnauld Place.

-Pero Arthur lo buscamos por todos lados. –Dijo la señora Weasley muy triste y preocupada. –Y si ya sabes quien lo atrapo.

-Si eso hubiera pasado ya lo hubiéramos sabido. –Dijo Moody.

-Ya hemos ido a los lugares que Harry frecuenta, en el caldero chorreante nos dijo Tom que ahí había pasado la noche, pero en cuanto amaneció se marcho dizque a casa de un amigo. –Dijo Tonks con su cabello color rosa.

-Después de eso un nomo de Gringotts, nos dijo que Harry había ido a retirar algo de su dinero. –Dijo Lupin. –Después de eso no hemos tenido ningún dato de el.

-Tal vez aun siga en el callejón Diagón. –Dijo Moody. –Yo iré y me asegurare que este ahí.

Mientras tanto los chicos se encontraban en un cuarto de Grimnauld Place, a pesar de ser mayores no los dejaban participar.

-No se preocupen. –Dijo Draco. –Harry aparecerá, ya lo verán.

-Dijo que lo veríamos hasta Hogwarts. –Dijo Ginny muy triste abrazando a Hermione que era la más triste.

-Pero ya faltan solo dos semanas para que llegue el primero de septiembre. –Dijo Ron.

-Dos semanas en las que a Harry le pueden pasar cualquier cosa. –Dijo Hermione muy angustiada.

-Se fue porque creyó que Hermione y yo salíamos. –Dijo Ron.

-Es un tonto. –Dijo Ginny. -¿Porque se iría por eso?

-En la carta nos dijo que era porque no le tuvimos la confianza para decirle. –Dijo Ron.

-Y si ese fue el pretexto. –Dijo Hermione de repente.

-¿Que quieres decir Hermione? –Pregunto Ginny.

-Que Harry se quería ir porque quería visitar la tumba de sus padres. –Dijo Hermione.

-Pero eso lo podía hacer acompañado. –Dijo Draco

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas cómplices, no les podían decir a Ginny y Draco sobre los horrocruxes, Harry solo se los contó a ellos dos y a nadie mas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

De regreso al callejón Knocturn Harry y Régulus seguían discutiendo sobre los horrocruxes.

-Harry, creo que debemos salir del país. –Dijo Régulus.

-Si, lo mas seguro es que la orden este cubriendo todo el callejón Diagón, pero como irnos.

-No podemos aparecernos, seria muy peligroso, nos podrían descubrir. –Dijo Régulus. –Ya se.

-Se te ocurrió un plan. –Dijo Harry esperanzado.

-Así es. Beberemos poción multijugos y saldremos de aquí, después nos iremos de forma muggle a otro país.

-Y de quien nos disfrazaremos.

-De muggles normales, a lo largo de mis viajes he recolectado muchas cosas, entre ellas cabellos de personas muggles por si acaso.

-Bueno pues mejor que sea ahora a que sea muy tarde. –Dijo Harry sacando el frasco de poción que le había comprado a Régulus.

-Ten. Este es el cabello de un joven de 20 años. –Dijo Régulus. –Es un muggle así que no te van a descubrir. Y yo tomare el de otra persona.

Los dos vertieron el cabello en la poción y se lo bebieron hasta el fondo, Harry sintió las mismas ganas de vomitar, que cuando la tomo en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos vio a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y muy liso, con los ojos azul electrico. Era mas alto de lo que normalmente era, su cicatriz había desaparecido y con los lentes veía borroso, así que se los quito.

-Vaya te vez muy bien Harry. –Harry volteo y vio a un moreno con cabello castaño, un poco más alto que el ojos café oscuro y pecoso. Parecían hermanos. –Primero debemos cambiarnos de ropa.

Régulus le mostró a Harry un baúl lleno de ropa y de ahí Harry agarro unos jeans azul oscuro, y una camisa color blanca, después se puso encima una vieja capa de mago color negra. Y Régulus se puso un pantalón negro con una camisa color rojo fuego cubierta con una capa de mago color negro.

-Muy bien ahora que ya estamos disfrazados tendremos que inventarnos un pasaporte muggle con nombres distintos. Mi nombre será Daisuke. –Dijo Régulus. –Y el tuyo puede ser Daisetsu.

-Te gustan los nombres orientales verdad.

-Si, pero eso no importa, nuestro apellido será Braile.

-Esta bien como sea.

-No es como sea Harry, tendremos esta apariencia a donde vayamos, ya que si nos la quitamos en público te descubrirán así de rápido. –Dijo Régulus tronando los dedos de su mano.

-Bueno el caso es que no nos descubran, entonces ya vamonos. –Dijo Harry.

-Espera, necesitaremos dinero. –Régulus fue a una caja fuerte y vertió todo lo que contenía en una bolsa. Y con un movimiento de su varita le dio a Harry una visa muggle para poder viajar a otro país.

Cuando salieron del callejón Knocturn afuera en el callejón Diagón vieron como Moody se les acercaban.

-Oh no, es Moody. –Dijo Harry en voz baja para que Régulus lo oyera.

-Deja yo me encargo.

-Ustedes, ¿que hacían en el callejón Knocturn? Son magos tenebrosos verdad.

-Solo curioseábamos. –Dijo Régulus a Moody. –Si quiere investigarnos, no traemos nada, solo un poco de dinero.

-Sus nombres. –Dijo Moody enojado.

-Daisestu y Daisuke Braile. –Dijo Harry. –Aquí están nuestras identificaciones. –Dijo Harry enseñándole la visa falsa a Moody.

-Esta bien, ya lárguense y no los quiero ver merodeando por este callejón otra vez.

Régulus y Harry no necesitaron que se lo repitieran, en cuanto término de hablar Moody ellos ya se encontraban a una gran distancia.

-Muy bien, nunca pensé que te adaptaras tan rápido. –Le susurro Régulus.

-Ahí esta el caldero chorreante, vamos. –Harry y Régulus se dirigieron al caldero chorreante y antes de entrar a la taberna, Harry vio a Ron, Ginny, Draco y Hermione saliendo corriendo del caldero chorreante, Hermione tropezó con Harry pero esta al no reconocerlo no le dijo gran cosa.

-Disculpa, no era mi intención. –Dijo Hermione levantándose de encima de Harry.

-No te preocupes, estas bien. –Le dijo fingiendo la voz y evitando el contacto visual.

-Estas bien hermano. –Dijo Régulus ayudando a levantar a Harry.

-Si.

-Estoy bien gracias. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. –Dijo un poco apurada.

-Yo soy H… ay. –Régulus le había pisado muy fuerte el pie sin que Hermione lo viera.

-¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto Hermione viendo con mucha curiosidad a Harry.

-Si, no te preocupes, estoy muy bien, te iba a decir que mi nombre es Daisetsu Braile. ¿Porque andas tan apurada?

-Ah si, estoy buscando a alguien, veras mi mejor amigo desapareció y me preocupa no verlo. –Lo dijo viendo al muchacho directamente a los ojos.

-Espero que pronto lo encuentres, bueno ya me tengo que ir.

-¿Que pasa Hermione? –Dijo Ron que había regresado por ella. –Este individuo te esta molestando.

-No, tropéese con el accidentalmente.

-Fue un placer conocerte, espero que nos volvamos a ver Hermione Granger. –Dijo Harry y por una fracción de segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos chicos sintieron un escalofrió.

-¿Que te pasa? Casi nos descubres.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

-Ella es tu novia.

Harry se puso todo rojo. –Claro que no, es mi mejor amiga solamente eso.

-Iremos a un aeropuerto muggle. Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar sin dirección.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Que paso Hermione? –Le pregunto Ron después de que se habían ido los dos jóvenes.

-Ese joven se me hizo familiar. –Dijo Hermione.

-¿Cual? El que tropezó contigo o el otro que ni siquiera hablo.

-Con el que tropecé, tenia un parecido muy extraño con Harry.

-¿Crees que sea Harry? –Le pregunto Ron con una sonrisa.

-No lo se, tendría que hacer una poción multijugos y eso tarda mucho, ya ves cuando la hicimos.

-Bueno si es sabemos que esta bien, a parte no creo que sea Hermione, iba con otra persona, y que sepamos Harry no conoce a nadie más, que no seamos nosotros.

-Si, el otro le dijo hermano, olvídalo, no debo hacerme falsas ilusiones, sigamos buscando a Harry. –Dijo Hermione, y los dos alcanzaron a Draco y Ginny y comenzaron con la búsqueda.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Oye llevamos caminando mucho. –Se quejo Harry.

-no te quejes.

-Además ya me canse de tomar esto. –Dijo Harry sacando un termo con la poción.

-Te acostumbraras. –Dijo Régulus.

-Oye porque no tomamos un taxi al aeropuerto. –Dijo Harry.

-El ejercicio les hace bien a los jóvenes como tu. –Le respondió Régulus.

-Eso lo dices porque no sabes como pedir un taxi, ni tampoco como llegar al aeropuerto por métodos muggles.

Régulus se quedo callado y continuo caminando.

-Esta bien, pediremos un Taco.

-Taxi. –Lo corrigió Harry.

-Como sea. Pero tú lo pedirás. –Le dijo Régulus.

Después de una media hora un taxi pasó cerca de ellos y se paro.

-¿A donde los llevo?

-A un aeropuerto. –Dijo Harry.

-Saben que están a más de tres horas del aeropuerto más cercano. –Le dijo el taxista.

-¿QUE? –Dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

-Los llevare al metro mas cercano y de ahí que les expliquen como llegar al aeropuerto. –Les dijo el taxista.

Ya ves si hubiéramos seguido caminando llegaríamos hasta dentro de seis horas. –Le dijo Harry a Régulus en voz baja.

-Ya cállate Potter.

A cabo de una hora llegaron al metro y de ahí Harry y Régulus se fueron a comprar los boletos, la joven les explico como llegar al aeropuerto mas cercano, solo les tomaría media hora.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Tuvieron suerte. –Les preguntaron los de la Orden a los chicos.

-No. –Contesto Ginny enojada. –Otro día que pasa sin saber nada de el.

-Fíjense que vi a un par de jóvenes muy extraños. –Dijo Moody a los presentes.

-Nosotros también vimos a un par de personas extrañas. –Dijo Ron.

-Los que yo vi iban saliendo del callejón Knocturn. –Dijo Moody.

-Nosotros vimos salir a dos muchachos extraños. –Dijo Ron. –Los dos eran de cabello castaño pero uno tenia los ojos azules y otro tenia los ojos café oscuro.

-Son los mismos chicos. –Dijo Moody. –Pero solo eran turistas, no sabían ni en donde se metían, tenían nombres orientales.

Hermione se mantenía callada, no podía sacarse de la mente lo que había sentido cuando las miradas de los dos se cruzaron. Ese chico era muy extraño, de eso no había duda.

-¿Que te pasa Hermione? –Pregunto Ron viéndola.

-Nada, solo pensaba, en donde se habría metido Harry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Es la última vez que me subo a uno de esos metros, o como los muggles lo llamen. –Dijo Régulus.

-Lo que falta es tomar un taxi para llegar a donde este el aeropuerto. –Dijo Harry viendo un mapa que habían comprado antes de subir al metro.

-Seguro que con otro taxi llegamos.

-Claro, mira ahí viene uno. –Harry paro a un taxi.

-Llévanos a un aeropuerto. –Dijo Régulus.

-Esta bien. Súbanse.

En quince minutos llegaron al aeropuerto, Harry le pago al taxista y entro con Régulus al aeropuerto.

-Con que este es el nido de los pájaros metálicos. –Dijo Régulus. –Un aeropuerto.

-Son aviones, y si, nos meteremos a uno para que nos lleve a cualquier país. –Dijo Harry emocionado ya que seria la primera vez que subiría a un avión.

-Buenas tardes. –Les dijo una señorita en la recepción.

-Buenas tardes. –Respondió Harry. -¿A que país va el avión que tarde menos en despegar?

-Va a Bulgaria señor. –Le respondió la señorita. –Sale en unos quince minutos.

-Bueno, me da por favor dos boletos para ese vuelo. –Dijo Harry.

-Claro, aquí están los boletos. –Harry le pago a la señora con dinero muggle. –Si son tan amables de seguirme.

La señorita los llevo hasta la sala de espera de los pasajeros.

-Dentro de diez minutos abordaran el avión. –Les informo la señorita y se marcho.

-¿Hay algo de especial en Bulgaria? –Pregunto Harry.

-Si, ahí tengo a un viejo conocido que nos podrá ayudar Harry. Será mejor que volvamos a tomar de la poción, los efectos comienzan a desaparecer. –Y le dio un buen trago a la poción igual que Harry.

-Ya es hora de abordar al avión.

Los dos se subieron al avión, en donde llegarían a Bulgaria y ahí nuevas aventuras comenzarían.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ahora si ya termino, espero que les allá gustado y mil disculpas por la demora, es que se me había ido la inspiración, y al parecer regreso y escribí, bueno dejen les contesto a su reviews.

_**Briads16: Si, ya se que Harry se vio bien tonto, que pregunte las cosas, jeje gracias por leer y por tus reviews.**_

_**Sandy0329: Muchas gracias por tus consejos, de verdad intentare ponerlos a practica, muchas gracias por leer y por tu comentario.**_

_**Usaig Potter: Ya ves a Harry no le paso nada hasta de viaje se fue, prometo que para la otra si actualizo pronto. Gracias por tu review, hasta la otra.**_

**_Hermis_**'**_lu: Muchas Gracias por leer y de verdad lamento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado._**

_**Pedro I: Gracias por leer el capitulo pasado, y por tu review.**_

**_Gabb-5878: Si, la acción ya no tarda en llegar, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, hasta la otra._**

**_Jen: Pues no se fue al Valle de Godric, este va a comenzar una nueva aventura. Muchas gracias por tus reviews hasta la próxima._**

**_Karla Riddle: Que lastima que te hayan castigado, y no te preocupes que esperare el próximo capitulo así tardes un mes en actualizarlo o mas, gracias por leer mi historia. _**

_**Muchas Gracias por leer.**_

_**Liz Echizen.**_


	6. El regreso a Hogwarts y el beso

**El Regreso a Hogwarts y el Beso**.

Harry y Régulus llegaron a Bulgaria unas horas mas tardes, los dos se bajaron un poco mareados del avión ya que para ambos era la primera vez que se subían a un avión. Los efectos de la poción multijugos ya habían pasado y ya tenían su apariencia normal.

-Harry, es la ultima vez que me subo a esta cosa. –Dijo Régulus después de haber bajado del avión.

-Prefiero las escobas. –Dijo Harry. –Pero bueno, ahora que es lo que debemos hacer.

-Pues. Tendremos que buscar un lugar en donde dormir hoy. –Dijo Régulus. –Ven, entre mas pronto encontremos un lugar en donde quedarnos comenzaremos mas pronto.

-¿Vamos a comenzar con la búsqueda de los horrocruxes?

-No, aun no, creo que necesitas mas preparación mágica para enfrentarte a un horrocrux. –Dijo Régulus muy serio.

-Quieres decir que tu me entrenaras.

-Si, algo por el estilo, no soy mejor que Albus, pero te puedo mostrar algunas cosas que he aprendido en mis viajes alrededor del mundo. –Dijo Régulus. –Mira ahí hay un bar mágico. –Señalo un puesto que mucha gente pasaba desapercibido.

-Bueno entonces será mejor que nos volvamos a disfrazar. –Dijo Harry sacando su termo con la poción multijugos. –Esto no nos durara por siempre.

-Tienes razón, pero tengo lo suficiente hasta que regreses a Hogwarts. –Dijo viendo a su botella con la poción.

-Bueno, pues entonces entremos. –Dijo Harry ya transformado en Daisetsu Braile.

Harry y Régulus entraron al bar, el tabernero en cuanto los vio se dirigió hacia ellos muy emocionados.

-Buenas tardes. –Dijo el tabernero con una gran sonrisa. –Mi nombre es Frank, mucho gusto. –Y estrecho las manos de los dos jóvenes.

-Buenas tardes señor. –Contesto Régulus. –Bueno pues queríamos saber si nos permitías quedarnos aquí como por lo menos dos semanas.

-Claro, tenemos muchas habitaciones libres, este bar sirve también como un hotel para magos.

-Bueno pues queremos dos. –Dijo Régulus y le pago a Frank 10 galeones que fue lo que pidió por las dos habitaciones.

-Aquí será su habitación. –Le dijo a Harry señalando una puerta de color roja. –Y la suya. –Le dijo a Régulus. –Es esta de a lado.

-Muchas gracias señor. –Dijo Régulus y jalo a Harry a su habitación cerrando la puerta después.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que vamos hacer? –Pregunto Harry sentándose en una butaca color carmesí.

-Por hoy ya nada, mañana iremos a buscar a un amigo mío, creo que tu ya lo conoces. –Dijo Régulus viendo fijamente los ojos de Harry.

-En serio. –Dijo Harry sorprendido. –A la única persona de Bulgaria que conozco es un buscador muy famoso. Víctor Krum, pero no creo que ese sea tu amigo, ya que no era muy hábil como creía. –Dijo Harry recordando su cuarto año y el torneo de los tres magos.

-Bueno no hablaba de ese Krum, si no de un familiar mas, él nos ayudara mucho, es un experto en objetos raros, seria un gran inefable.

-Espero que Víctor no me reconozca, porque si no seguro que le avisa a los demás que estamos en Bulgaria. –Dijo Harry.

-No te apures por eso, le avisare a mi amigo que estaremos disfrazados, no te preocupes, él guardara el secreto de que el gran Harry Potter esta escondido en Bulgaria. –Dijo Régulus. –Bueno Harry, será mejor que ya te vayas a dormir ya que el día de hoy fue un día muy largo.

-Tienes razón. –Dijo Harry parándose de donde estaba sentado. –Entonces te veré mañana. –Y sin mas salió de la habitación de Régulus, rumbo a la suya.

Harry se quedo despierto un buen de tiempo, no sabia si debía avisar a sus amigos de que estaba bien, pero si él les enviaba una lechuza seria seguro que rastrearían a la lechuza y lo encontrarían, además había dejado a Hedwig en la madriguera y no tenia como enviar el mensaje a sus amigos, así que mejor opto por dormirse.

Al día siguiente Régulus lo fue a levantar muy temprano, todavía era de noche. Régulus ya se encontraba con su disfraz de Daisuke Braile, tardo como media hora en levantar a Harry.

-Harry, debemos ir con Krum, ya es muy tarde. –Dijo ya cansado de estarlo despertando.

-Si, ya voy. –Dijo levantándose. –Deja me doy un baño rápido. –Dijo mientras tomaba sus gafas de la mesita de noche. Se dirigió al baño y al cabo de cinco minutos salió ya vestido y con su apariencia falsa.

Desayunaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y después se dirigieron a una pequeña plaza que tenia en el centro una fuente, ahí se encontraron a dos personas, uno que Harry ya conocía, Víctor Krum, y el otro un muchacho un poco mas grande que Víctor, de cabello castaño muy oscuro y moreno, ojos color café.

-Bueno que tal. –Dijo Régulus viendo a los dos búlgaros que voltearon a ver a Harry y a Régulus un poco sorprendidos.

-Régulus. –Dijo el búlgaro que Harry no conocía después de unos minutos. –Pensé que vendrías disfrazado de otra manera. Y tu debes de ser Harry Potter. –Víctor volteo a ver a Harry un poco sorprendido, es que le habían avisado que se encontraría con alguien que ya conocía pero nunca le dijeron con quien.

-Valla con que eres Potter. –Dijo Víctor un poco molesto de ver a Harry. –Sabes que Hermione a sufrido bastante.

-No, no lo sabia¿y tu como sabes? –Le pregunto a Víctor.

-Ayer me llego una carta suya, se veía muy preocupada, estaba muy preocupada por ti, y la carta tenia manchas como si hubiera estado llorando mientras la escribía. –Harry al escuchar esas palabras se sintió fatal, ya que no creía que sus amigos se fueran a preocupar tanto por el.

-Si me fui fue por algo que a ti no te incumbe, talvez lo descubras pronto, solo te pido que no le digas a Hermione que estoy aquí, ya que yo mismo hablare por ella cuando comience el nuevo curso de Hogwarts.

-No le diré nada. –Dijo Víctor. –Pero tu deberás escribirle diciéndole que estas bien.

-Yo le escribiré a ella, gracias por guardarme el secreto Víctor.

-Bueno Harry, será mejor que comencemos con todo esto, quiero que Víctor te entrene por estas dos semanas en lo físico, ya sabes la agilidad, los reflejos y tu musculatura.

-Será un placer entrenar a Potter. –Dijo Víctor observando a Harry.

-Y Sergio. –Dijo señalando al otro búlgaro y yo, te entrenaremos en lo mágico, como hay muy poco tiempo, comenzaremos de una vez, así ya no perdemos mas tiempo, pero una cosa, debemos tener cuidado en que nadie sepa que Harry esta aquí. –Dijo Régulus a los tres jóvenes que lo observaban con mucha atención.

-Entonces ya esta decidido. –Dijo Harry. –Comencemos Víctor.

Así paso una semana, Harry entrenaba día y noche, no solo le habían encargado aprender magia avanzada, también le habían dicho que era necesario que leyera libros de magia muy avanzada, ya que esos libros le ayudarían en un futuro no muy lejano. Harry terminaba muy agotado todos los días, solo faltaba una semana para volver a Hogwarts, y enfrentar a todos los de la orden y a sus amigos.

Harry no había tenido tiempo para escribir la carta que había prometido a Krum, solo tenia tiempo para dormir y comer, pero en una sola semana de duro entrenamiento Harry ya había progresado bastante. En el fin de semana solo tuvo entrenamiento con magia avanzada con Sergio Krum y Regulus, así que aprovecho el resto del día para escribirle la carta a Hermione, esta decía así:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Se que has estado muy preocupada por mi, de verdad te lo agradezco, me demuestras que me quieres mucho, no sabes lo importante que es tu amistad para mi, el motivo de esta carta es que quería que supieras que me encuentro muy bien, no te voy a decir en donde me encuentro porque de seguro le dirías a los de la orden y en una milésima de segundo ya estarían llevándome a casa._

_Ya falta poco para volver a verte, sé que me espera un gran problema, no te preocupes por mí, la razón por la que me fui no es otra que fortalecerme para terminar con Voldemort, lo más importante para mí es tu seguridad, es por eso que quiero fortalecerme, así tendré una oportunidad de enfrentármele._

_En cuanto nos veamos en el expreso de Hogwarts te contare lo que hice en estas dos semanas que me separe de ustedes, de verdad espero que me comprendas como siempre lo has hecho y que cuando nos veamos podamos hablar y así explicarte todo esto._

_Se despide de ti, tu amigo:_

_Harry._

-Bueno Víctor, aquí tienes la carta. –le dijo Harry entregándole la carta a Víctor.

-Me alegra que hayas cumplido con tu promesa, ahora te prestare a una lechuza, no te apures que nunca la he enviado con Hermione así que no la reconocerá.

Víctor se acerco a una lechuza color gris, y le ato la carta de Harry en su pata. –Quiero que en cuanto la entregues te regreses sin esperar nada a cambio, aquí te recompensare. Ahora vete. –La lechuza emprendió su vuelo, Harry no le quito la vista de encima hasta que se perdió de su vista.

-Y dime Harry¿cómo a estado Hermione?

-Pues ahora supongo que mal, pero antes de venirnos estaba muy bien, hasta ya se consiguió un novio.

-En serio. –Dijo Víctor muy sorprendido. -¿Quién el chico?

-Tú lo conoces. –Dijo Harry con una voz triste. –Es mi amigo Ron Weasley.

-El que me pidió un autógrafo.

-Si, él es. –Dijo Harry.

-La verdad a mí me gustaba mucho Hermione, pero ella nunca me puso atención, de lo único que hablaba era de lo gran persona que eras, créeme que me canse de oírle hablar siempre de ti. –Dijo Víctor. –Yo pensaba que ella te quería a ti.

-Ojalá así fuera. –Se le salió a Harry, e inmediatamente su cara ya estaba toda roja.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto Víctor.

-Nada, solo que espero que Hermione sea muy feliz a lado de Ron. –Mintió Harry, pero no le ayudo en nada ya que Víctor lo había entendido a la perfección.

-Te gusta verdad Harry.

-La verdad no sé, un día no era mas que mi mejor amiga y ahora me la paso pensando en ella, es que cuando la veo me pongo tan feliz, siento que si no estoy con ella, mi vida no tiene sentido.

-Entonces acabas de decirme que estas profundamente enamorado de ella.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Bueno eso ya no importa, yo ya quiero a Hermione como si fuera una hermana, así que si me entero que tu amigo la hace sufrir sé la vera conmigo. –Dijo Víctor. –Entonces Harry volvamos con el entrenamiento, ya que solo nos queda una semana, y un día de estos iras a comprar tus útiles escolares.

Unas horas mas tare en la madriguera una lechuza color gris acababa de llegar y se posaba enfrente de la chica castaña, que se encontraba dormida en una butaca del cuarto de Ginny. La lechuza picoteo la oreja de Hermione y esta se despertó sobresaltada.

Hermione al ver a la lechuza no le presto mucha atención, así que con un poco de pereza le quito a la lechuza la carta que tenia atada, la lechuza sin esperar ningún reconocimiento o algo partió en cuanto Hermione le quito la carta perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

Hermione abrió la carta, y en cuanto vio la letra supo que era de él, de la persona por la cual había estado tan preocupada y había dejado de dormir.

-Es de Harry. –Dijo muy emocionada Hermione. Ella abrió la carta y la leyó lo más rápido que pudo, al terminar de leerla estaba llorando, aunque sabia que su amigo estaba bien, el no había tenido la confianza de decirle en donde estaba, pero le agrado bastante el gesto que tuvo Harry con ella y guardo la carta en su baúl.

En la madriguera solo esperaban el día de volver a Hogwarts, los más ansiosos eran Ron y Hermione ya que verían a Harry en el expreso en cuanto llegaran. Ya faltaban unos cuantos días, era ya 30 de Agosto, eso quería decir que faltaban dos días para regresar a Hogwarts, a Hermione la nombraron premio anual, y Ron seguía siendo prefecto, junto con Draco. Ellos ya habían comprado todos sus materiales en el callejón Diagon.

Mientras tanto en Bulgaria Harry termino con su entrenamiento, un día antes del regreso a Hogwarts Harry fue a comprar sus útiles en un lugar de Bulgaria, Harry fue junto con Régulus y Víctor, después de haber terminado con las compras Harry se despidió de los dos chicos Krum y se fue junto con Regulus de nuevo a Londres, ahí Harry se hospedo en el caldero chorreante.

-Bueno Harry, quiero que sigas practicando tu solo lo que has aprendido, sé que con dos semanas no aprendiste lo que debías, pero ya sabes donde buscarme cuando necesites ayuda, en mi tienda de pociones, fue un placer haber convivido contigo todo este tiempo, espero volver a verte en las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Mañana no vendrás conmigo verdad. –Dijo Harry.

-No, por eso me despido aquí de una vez, la verdad ya sabes que en mi hay un amigo dispuesto a ayudarte en lo que sea, cuando encuentre información sobre alguno de los horrocruxes te lo avisare por lechuza, así que estate atento.

-Bueno Regulus, gracias por el tiempo que me diste, de verdad lo aprecie mucho, espero que sigamos en contacto, por lo menos por lechuza.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, bueno ya me retiro. –Dijo Regulus, abrazo a Harry, le dio un fuerte estrechón de manos y se marcho a su local de pociones.

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto muy temprano y se dirigió a la estación de King Cross, sin buscar a sus amigos abordo el expreso de Hogwarts color escarlata, aun se encontraba vació, la verdad es que era muy temprano. Harry se sentó en los vagones de por donde siempre se sentaban a ver si llegaban sus amigos, si no ya hablaría con ellos en Hogwarts.

Bueno pues dieron las once y el tren comenzó su marcha, Harry no vio a ninguno de sus amigos, supuso que Ron, Hermione y Malfoy estarían en el vagón de los prefectos, así que solo debía buscar a Ginny.

Harry los busco en unos cuantos vagones pero no vio señales de ellos, así que se decidió a volverse a sentar y aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba para leer sus libros de magia avanzada que Sergio Krum, el primo de Víctor le había regalado.

Harry se puso la túnica del colegio cuando noto que el tren disminuía su velocidad, Harry fue de los primeros en bajar y en abordar uno de los carruajes guiados por threastals. Se subió con tres chicos de cuarto de Ravenclaw. Harry busco con la mirada a sus amigos, pero como no los vio se sentó a comer.

La profesora McGonagall dio su discurso sobre lo importante que eran mantenerse unidos, y al ver a Harry lo llamo de inmediato a la dirección. Ella lo llevo hasta la dirección, en el rostro tenia una sonrisa de alivio, pero parecía un poco molesta.

-¿Dime donde es que estabas Potter?

-Bueno, yo estuve entrenando, quería fortalecer mi poder mágico de alguna manera. –Confeso el muchacho.

-Sabe lo preocupados que estábamos todos, ni tus amigos te vieron ahora en el expreso ni cuando saliste.

-Eso fue porque llegue muy temprano y fui de los primeros alumnos en salir. –Dijo Harry. –De verdad lamento mucho haberlos preocupado, de inmediato planeo disculparme con todos.

-Estas perdonado Harry, pero que no vuelva a suceder, ya que es muy importante para mi y todos tu seguridad.

-Muchas gracias profesora. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. –Bueno con su permiso ya me retiro.

-No, todavía no puedes retirarte, falta algo que debo de decirte, como el señor Mcmilian no asistió a este curso, no tenemos a otro premio anual.

-Quiere decir que falta uno, espero que Hermione haya sido la otra premio anual.

-En efecto, la señorita Granger ha sido elegida como premio anual, pero como se acostumbra a haber dos premios anuales nos falta uno, como el señor Weasley ya es prefecto pensé en usted para el cargo.

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, la verdad es que nunca pensó que la profesora McGonagall lo fuera a elegir a él como un premio anual.

-Y que dices Harry, aceptas.

-Claro que si. –Dijo Harry muy contento aunque no muy convencido.

-Bueno aquí esta su placa, y espero que hagas un buen trabajo Potter, ahora si ya te puedes marchar avisare a los de la orden que llegaste con bien a Hogwarts.

-Buenas noches profesora. –Harry se marcho luciendo su placa en el pecho rumbo a la sala común. –Ahí lo estaban esperando Ron y Hermione. Harry en cuanto los vio no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola chicos. –Los saludo Harry como si nada hubiera pasado. Ron y Hermione se dieron la vuelta tan bruscamente que se lastimaron el cuello, Hermione se abalanzo contra Harry y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, Harry correspondió al abrazo, ya había extrañado el aroma de Hermione y también sus abrazos. Después Ron también abrazo a Harry, muy contento de que su amigo hubiera estado bien.

-Vaya Harry eres tremendo. –Dijo después de que se saludaron y todo lo demás.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ron? –Pregunto Harry.

-Pues como te desapareciste sin dejar rastro alguno, no sabíamos ni siquiera si estabas con vida, no sabes lo preocupados que todos estábamos. –Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Estuve en Bulgaria. –Les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione que lo escuchaban con mucha atención.

-¿En Bulgaria? –Pregunto Hermione sorprendida. -¿Y que hacías hasta allá?

-Pues me encontré con alguien que se ofreció a ayudarme. –Dijo Harry. –Yo conocí al hermano menor de Sirius.

-Pero Harry. El ya esta muerto. –Dijo Hermione.

-Pues no lo esta, el es el enigmático R.A.B. –Les dijo Harry. –Su nombre es Regulus y me ayudo mucho en estas dos semanas. –Dijo el ojiverde.

-No lo puedo creer. –Dijo Ron muy sorprendido.

Harry les estuvo platicando a sus amigos lo que hizo en Bulgaria, les contó sobre los chicos Krum y en lo que le habían ayudado. Después de una media hora Hermione se levanto del sillón.

-¿a dónde vas? –Le pregunto Ron viendo el reloj.

-Soy premio anual, debo ir a vigilar los pasillos. –Dijo Hermione mostrándole a Ron su placa.

Cuando Hermione ya estaba a punto de salir, Harry la tomo de la muñeca y le dijo:

-Voy contigo.

-No puedes venir conmigo Harry, aunque me encantaría. –dijo Hermione. –Va en contra de las reglas.

-Mira mi pecho. –Le dijo Harry, Hermione poso su vista de inmediato en la placa que tenia Harry en el pecho y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

-O Harry, felicidades, estoy muy feliz por ti, de verdad. –Dijo Hermione soltándolo.

-Ya sabia que McGonagall te elegiría premio anual. –Dijo Ron felicitando a su amigo. –Bueno como ustedes van a dar su ronda nocturna yo me iré a dormir.

-Esta bien buenas noches Ron. –Dijo Harry.

El pelirrojo se despidió de Harry y Hermione con un gesto con la mano, y antes de irse le guiño un ojo a Hermione, cosa que Harry no noto.

-Bueno, pues entonces andemos Harry. –Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien. –Los dos chicos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda y comenzaron a caminar, estuvieron en silencio un largo tiempo, pero después fue Harry el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo? –Pregunto Harry.

-Una parte de me lo esta. –Dijo Hermione. -¿Por qué no confiaste en mi?

-No es que no haya querido confiar en ti. –Dijo Harry parándose y viendo a Hermione directamente a los ojos. –Es solo, que necesitaba pensar en unas cuantas cosas.

-Y no podías pensar en esas cuantas cosas con nosotros. –Dijo Hermione un poco molesta.

-No, porque tenia que aclarar mis sentimientos con respecto a t...

-Con respecto a que Harry, no creo que te hayas tenido que ir hasta Bulgaria para aclarar tus dudas.

-De verdad lo lamento Hermione, nunca hubiera querido preocuparte de esta manera, pero también me fui por otra razón, y esa fue porque ustedes dos no me contaron que estaban saliendo juntos. –Dijo Harry ya también un poco molesto.

-No digas tonterías. –Dijo Hermione. –Yo y Ron no estamos saliendo, nunca lo hemos hecho.

-No digas mentiras Hermione, yo vi como ustedes se besaban.

-Ese día Ron me beso a la fuerza. –Dijo Hermione. –Después aclaramos todo, justo cuando tu te escapaste de la madriguera.

-La verdad no me quiero pelear contigo Hermione. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –Quiso saber Hermione.

La verdad Harry sonreía, porque se sentía aliviado de que Ron y ella no estaban saliendo, eso significaba que Harry aun tenia una oportunidad.

-Solo porque te he visto hoy, y a pesar de que estés molesta, me alegra mucho verte. –Dijo Harry. –La verdad tu sola presencia me alegra por completo y me haces sonreír siempre que te veo Hermione.

Hermione se sonrojo un poco al oír hablar a Harry así, aunque creía que lo hacia solo como amigo.

-La verdad no sabes lo feliz que me haces Hermione. –Dijo el chico acercándose a Hermione. –Te quiero mucho. –Se le salió a Harry.

Hermione volteo a ver a Harry al oír esas tres palabras, Harry le había dicho lo que siempre había querido escuchar, él la quería, y mucho.

-Perdóname Harry. –Dijo Hermione viendo a Harry. –La verdad no quise decir todo eso, la verdad me alegra mucho que estés bien. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas regresado.

La verdad la escena era un poco romántica, estaban solos es un oscuro pasillo, la única luz provenía de una vela que Harry sostenía en la mano. Harry sin saber lo que pasaba, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, se acerco mucho a Hermione, al sentirla muy cerca, cerro los ojos y la beso, pero fue un beso tierno y rápido.

Como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría Harry se separo lo mas rápido de Hermione, estaba súper rojo.

-Yo... Hermione... yo lo siento mucho, no se lo que me sucedió. –Se intento disculpar Harry, pero estaba muy nervioso.

En cambio Hermione estaba en las nubes, ese beso la había bloqueado toda, en su cabeza solo estaba ese recuerdo, eso que sintió al sentir los labios de Harry con los suyos. Ella hubiese deseado que Harry nunca se separara de ella, ese beso lo había disfrutado mucho.

-No te preocupes. –Dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato, pero en su rostro había una gran sonrisa, que no pudo disimular. –Bueno, pues entonces regresemos de nuevo a la sala común.

-Si, vamos. –Dijo Harry aun un poco nervioso.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala común, la sala ya estaba vacía, ellos se dirigieron a la escalera de caracol, ahí Harry se despidió de Hermione, pero ahora fue Hermione quien lo beso, no en la boca pero si en la frente.

-Gracias por ser como eres. –Dijo y se retiro dejando a un Harry solo y un poco confundido.

**_Bueno hasta aquí los dejo, solo me queda agradecer los comentarios de todas las personas que me lo dejaron, de verdad se los agradezco mucho._**

_**Claudio-Potter: Gracias por tu review, y aquí te dejo este capitulo que espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto.**_

_**Gabb5878: Pues tuviste razón, en este capitulo apareció Víctor Krum, solo te pido un poco de paciencia pronto comenzara la acción.**_

_**Jen: la verdad yo también me imagino a Regulus distinto de cómo lo pinte en esta historia, pero no se, se me hacia que tenia que ganar la confianza de Harry de alguna manera.**_

_**Pedro I: De verdad muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, yo sigo esperando tu capitulo.**_

_**Hermis´lu: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, ya veras que conforme vaya prosiguiendo la historia, los capítulos irán creciendo también, un saludo.**_

_**Bueno ahora si ya termine, gracias por todo, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, espero que pueda subir el próximo capitulo pronto, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Liz Echizen. **_


	7. Sueños y Disgustos

Sueños y Disgustos

**Sueños y Disgustos**

Harry seguía parado al pie de la escalera de caracol que conducía al cuarto de las chicas de séptimo año, no sabia que pensar y se encontraba muy confundido por todo lo que había pasado ese día. Después de unos minutos, Harry decidió irse a dormir, ya que era muy noche y si quería seguir con su entrenamiento tendría que madrugar.

Cuando Harry subió a su dormitorio, se encontró con una lechuza de color gris y muy grande, supuso que partencia a Regulus, o que Regulus la había tomado prestada para mandarle a Harry un mensaje.

Harry abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla:

_Querido Daisetsu,_

_Las cosas en el callejón Knocturn no están muy bien, mi tienda fue destruida, y creo que debe de tratarse de los mortifagos, tal vez te hayan seguido o algo, el caso es que estoy de regreso en Bulgaria, y preparándome para un futuro ataque, ya que si descubrieron lo de la tienda, es probable que nos hayan seguido hasta Bulgaria, si cambio mi localidad te lo avisare, claro que por una lechuza, si vas a responder o algo te recomiendo que uses a Kreacher, él sabe donde me oculto._

_Las cosas en el ministerio no han estado muy bien, el ministerio oculta cosas, no te fíes de ninguno de ellos tampoco._

_Cuídate, y recuerda seguir entrenándote, aunque los Krum o yo no estemos es importante que comiences a entrenarte por tu propia cuenta tanto en lo físico como en lo mágico, si las cosas siguen así tendremos que adelantar la búsqueda de esos objetos, busca pistas en el castillo ya que dudo que Dumbledore te haya dejado completamente solo con esa misión._

_Nos veremos pronto,_

_Daisuke._

Harry se preocupo al leer que los mortifagos habían atacado la tienda en donde Regulus trabajaba, no podía significar nada bueno y supuso que Regulus le había hablado con sus nombres falsos solo por si la lechuza era interceptada. Después de darle la vuelta al asunto y no llegar a nada, Harry decidió que lo mejor seria dormir, ya que si quería seguir con su entrenamiento Harry tendría que madrugar.

Harry se echo sobre la cama y en cuestión de segundos quedo profundamente dormido.

-_Mi señor. –_Decía un encapuchado mientras le hacia una reverencia a Harry_._

_-¿Qué sucede? Dolohov. –_Dijo Harry mostrando una gran impaciencia y molestia de estar ahí. _-¿Qué noticias traes?_

-Fue confirmado que un mortifago que se creía muerto esta en realidad con vida. –Decía Dolohov sin atreverse a mirar a Harry.

_-¿Quién es esa persona? –_Harry no estaba muy feliz con aquella noticia ya que esperaba noticias mas importantes que esa de un mortifago que se creía muerto_._

_-Bueno señor, se trata de Black, Regulus Black. –_Dijo Dolohov con mucho miedo.

_-Eso es imposible. –_Dijo Harry tocando la cabeza de una escamosa serpiente que se encontraba enrollada en sus piernas._ –Yo mismo mate a ese Black._

_-Severus y otros cuantos mas hemos ido al cuartel de donde se encontraba la Orden del Fénix, y trajimos algo. –_Dolohov tiro de una cuerda que sujetaba con su mano derecha, de la puerta salió un elfo con aspecto demacrado, muy viejo y lucia muy aterrado_._

Harry veía al elfo con repugnancia, con asco, levanto su varita con sus huesudas manos blancas y apunto a Dolohov. _–Si esto es una broma, ten por seguro que serás alimento de Nagini. _–La serpiente siseo y comenzó a bajar y a rodear al elfo y a Dolohov.

-_Mi señor, el elfo nos relato algo sobre Black, que su amo sigue con vida, y siempre serviría a Black, después de eso, nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba supuestamente Black enterrado y lo que encontramos fueron restos de Argelius Boortemi, un mortifago que estaba muy enfermo y supuestamente murió en Azkaban. _

_-Black sabe muchas cosas que no debe. –_Dijo Harry mas para si que para Dolohov o el pobre elfo. –_Mi prioridad es otra, ¿qué mas sabes de Black?_

_-Creemos que se encontró con Potter en el callejón Knocturn, pero de ahí se perdió todo rastro sobre ellos._

_-Supe que Potter había desaparecido por dos semanas, inclusive la noticia salió en el periódico. –_Harry se quedo estático y recordó sus horrocruxes y la noticia sobre Black_. –Debo marcharme. –_Dijo sin mas, se levanto de la butaca donde se encontraba y se dirigió a la salida. _–Nagini, tu premio es el elfo, puedes comértelo. –_Le dijo Harry, la serpiente siseo feliz.

-Harry, Harry, HARRY. –Grito Ron mientras zarandeaba a su amigo.

-El Amo a pedido ver a Kreacher. –Decía un elfo mientras intentaba desatarse de una cuerda que lo amarraba por completo.

-Estabas llamándolo en sueños. –Dijo Ron que se encontraba un poco preocupado por Harry.

-¿Como es que llegaste aquí? –Pregunto Harry a Kreacher.

-El amo hablo a Kreacher, y Kreacher tiene que obedecer al amo sin importar que sea un traidor a la sangre. –Dijo el elfo.

¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Harry apretándose la cicatriz, el dolor era insoportable.

-Kreacher estaba en presencia de El Señor Tenebroso. –Dijo el elfo, y Harry pudo notar como Kreacher respondía con miedo a su pregunta. –Kreacher estaba apunto de ser devorado por una gran serpiente, cuando el amo hablo a Kreacher y Kreacher vino a ver que se le ofrecía a su amo.

Ron no entendía nada estaba sentado en la punta de su cama observando todo con mucha curiosidad.

-Será mejor que hablemos abajo. –Dijo Harry y tomo a Kreacher de su arrugada piel y lo jalo hasta la sala común. -¿Cómo es que te apareciste en Hogwarts?

-La magia de las criaturas mágicas es distinta a la nuestra. –Dijo Hermione que se encontraba leyendo Historia de Hogwarts por milésima vez. –Aparte de que los elfos tienen el permiso del ministerio para aparecer y desaparecer del lugar del que ellos trabajen, solo con la única orden de servir a su amo.

-¿Incluyendo Hogwarts? –Pregunto Ron sentándose a lado de Hermione.

-¿Qué nunca van a leer historia de Hogwarts? –Se quejo Hermione. –El libro explica muy bien el porque los elfos pueden aparecer y desaparecer dentro del castillo, sus habilidades son superiores a las nuestras, sus limites no son como los nuestros.

-Ya veo. –Harry se dejo caer en una butaca y se sujeto la cicatriz con mas fuerza.

-¿A que se debe esa pregunta? –Hermione miraba a Harry con mucha atención.

-Tuve un sueño. –Confeso Harry después de incómodos minutos de silencio. –Yo era Voldemort, y escuchaba como Dolohov le decía a Voldemort que Regulus aun estaba con vida, eso molesto a Voldemort, e inmediatamente salió de donde se encontraba.

-¿Y como se entero? –Pregunto Ron, aunque supo la respuesta al recordar las palabras de Kreacher.

-Kreacher no tuvo otra opción. –Dijo el elfo. –Los mortifagos son muy crueles y sacaron a Kreacher de la casa de su ama, después llevaron a Kreacher al callejón Knocturn donde se encontraba mi amo, Kreacher de la sorpresa hablo de mas, y los mortifagos capturaron a Kreacher y destruyeron la casa de su amo. –Dijo Kreacher llorando y golpeándose contra las rodillas de Harry que aun lo sujetaba e intento calmarlo. –Después Kreacher fue ante El Señor Tenebroso, y el Señor Tenebroso vio a través de Kreacher.

-Legeremancia. –Dijo Hermione e intento consolar a Kreacher pero este lo tomo como una ofensa y se aparto de Hermione.

-Harry le hablo a Kreacher en sueños. –Continuo Ron. –Y como Harry es el amo de Kreacher no tuvo mas opción que obedecer y aparecerse en nuestro dormitorio.

Harry se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba pero inmediatamente sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y callo al suelo inconsciente.

_Harry solo escucho un grito, un grito de enfado al descubrir que algo muy preciado para el no se encontraba en la vasija, al saber que si seguía cometiendo errores y perdiendo su tiempo volvería a ser mortal, y entonces sus problemas comenzarían._

-Voldemort. –Dijo Harry levantándose del sofá, Hermione y Ron habían recostado a Harry en el sofá mientras estaba inconsciente. –Ya sabe que robaron su horrocrux, necesito advertirle a Regulus.

Al escuchar la palabra Regulus, Kreacher se acerco a Harry, que ni se había preocupado por si Harry estaba bien.

-Ron. –Dijo Harry viendo a su pelirrojo amigo que tenia una cara muy preocupada y asustada. –En mi baúl deje una carta, por favor tráemela junto con un pedazo de pergamino y tinta, esto no puede esperar a mañana.

Después de unos segundos Ron bajo de la escalara con la carta de Regulus, un pedazo de pergamino y el tintero y la pluma de Harry, Harry tomo la carta y la leyó rápidamente deteniéndose en una frase que no le había puesto atención.

"Si vas a responder o algo, te recomiendo que uses a Kreacher, él sabe donde me encuentro."

_-_Harry tomo el otro pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir, su mano temblaba mucho y batallo en escribir, pero lo logro, escribió una frase que advertía a Regulus de un futuro peligro.

Regulus,

_No hay tiempo huye de Bulgaria, él ya lo sabe y va en tu busca._

_Huye a otro lugar cualquier lugar esta bien, escríbeme cuando puedas, estaré esperando una respuesta, Kreacher te lo explicara todo._

_Harry._

-Kreacher, lleva esto a Regulus. –Dijo Harry estirando el brazo a Kreacher y dándole el pedazo de pergamino. –y explícale todo lo que acaba de suceder, el pergamino tiene la dirección exacta de donde se encuentra Regulus.

Kreacher tomo el pedazo de pergamino sin dudar y se desapareció de la sala común, no sin antes dar una reverencia a Harry.

-Pensé que cerrarías esa conexión con Voldemort. –Dijo Hermione molesta después de unos minutos de silencio.

Harry no contesto, ya sabia que Hermione se pondría así por eso.

-Escucha, esta vez Harry pudo salvar a Kreacher gracias a esa conexión. –Dijo Ron intentando calmar a Hermione.

-Eso que, que tal si hubiera sido una trampa. –Dijo Hermione mas molesta. –Ya saben lo que puede hacer Voldemort con esa conexión.

Escucha es algo que yo no puedo controlar. –Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione molesto. –Y si puedo utilizar esa conexión para detener a Voldemort entonces estoy dispuesto a usarla. –Dijo Harry levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado.

Hermione apunto su varita al pecho de Harry. –No te levantes, aun no acabamos de hablar.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? Acaso... ¿me vas a hechizar? –Dijo Harry como retando a Hermione.

-Si te pones terco en irte no me dejas mas opción. –Dijo Hermione empujando a Harry al respaldo de la butaca con la punta de su varita.

Harry no dijo nada y se quedo sentado en la butaca esperando a que Hermione lo interrogara.

-Ya sabes porque estoy en desacuerdo de esa unión con Voldemort. –Dijo Hermione.

-Y yo ya te dije que no tengo ni un control sobre eso.

-Claro que lo tienes, la Oclumancia, Dumbledore te dijo que aprendieras, que era muy importante que bloquearas tu mente.

-La Oclumancia nunca se me dio. –Dijo Harry. –Lo mas seguro es que Snape haya intentado abrir mas mi mente a Voldemort que enseñarme a bloquearla. –Dijo molesto.

-Yo lo dudo. –Dijo Hermione

-Estas loca, o que. –Harry casi le grito. –Snape fue quien asesino a Dumbledore, porque no abrir mi mente a Voldemort, dejarle todo el camino libre hacia mi mente a Voldemort.

-No me refería a eso. –Contesto Hermione con los ojos todos rojos, parecía como que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Entonces ¿a que te refieres? –Pregunto Harry aun molesto con ella.

-A que yo también lo intente y a mi si se me da lo de la Oclumancia, yo si puedo bloquear mi mente, y para tu información, utilice el mismo método que Snape utilizo contigo.

Harry se quedo callado viendo como su amiga se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.

-Es por eso que si puedes bloquearla Harry. –Dijo ya mas calmada. –No querrás que suceda lo mismo que sucedió con Sirius.

Harry esta vez fue mas rápido que Hermione y se levanto de la butaca primero que ella, se dirijo a la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio y antes de subir las escaleras volteo a ver a Hermione. –Gracias por recordarme que Sirius murió por mi culpa, después de todo solo soy un estúpido que siempre cae en las trampas de Voldemort. –Harry se subió dejando a Hermione y a un Ron sin saber que hacer, ahí mudos.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanto, aun no se sentía con muchas fuerzas debido a los sueños que había tenido, y el dolor de la cicatriz aun estaba presente, volteo a sus lados y comprobó que Ron y sus demás compañeros seguían durmiendo en sus camas, Harry tomo el mapa del merodeador y checo si Hermione seguía en su dormitorio, pero no, la motita negra con el titulo de Hermione Granger no estaba en el dormitorio, Harry siguió buscando y la encontró en la sala común, de seguro esperaba a que Harry bajara para seguir hablando sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Harry guardo el mapa, tomo su capa invisible se la puso encima, y bajo las escaleras, en efecto Hermione se encontraba recargada en la pared de la entrada a las escaleras, su aspecto no era el de la noche anterior, a pesar de que ya llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts, parecía como si Hermione no hubiese dormido en lo absoluto la noche anterior.

Harry paso a su lado intentando no ser descubierto, pero Hermione fue mas lista, estiro la mano y al sentir la tela de la capa de invisibilidad en su mano, jalo de ella dejando a Harry al descubierto.

Actuando como si nada Harry siguió caminando hacia donde estaba la salida de la sala común, Hermione le sujeto por un brazo y en un susurro le dijo. –Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De que? Si es de lo de anoche no me interesa. –dijo muy cortante y antipático. –Ya quedo muy claro lo que piensas de mi. –Dijo –Y lo de esa conexión.

-Por favor entiéndelo Harry, yo no quise que sonara así, nadie te culpa de lo que le paso a Sirius.

-pues ayer, no pareció así. –Dijo Harry molesto y comenzó a caminar de nuevo zafándose de Hermione, pero esta lo volvió a sujetar.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte Harry. –dijo Hermione, ahora ella caminando con Harry hacia la salida.

-Y yo te lo agradezco. –Dijo Harry, zafándose otra ves de su agarre, pero esta vez la tomo de la mano. –Perdóname. –Dijo después de un rato en que ninguno dijo nada. –He actuado como un estúpido.

-No, fue mi culpa. –dijo Hermione sonriendo por primera vez en el día. –yo no debí de ser tan dura contigo después de que viste esos sueños.

-Ayer dijiste que lo de la Oclumancia se te da bien. –Dijo Harry antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Hermione solo lo estaba viendo. –Veras, ayer le estuve dando muchas vueltas al asunto, y tienes razón, no es seguro que estemos compartiendo sueños otra vez. –Harry se mantuvo en silencio un rato y al ver que Hermione no decía nada continuo. -¡Quisieras enseñarme a cerrar mi mente a Voldemort?

Hermione estaba sorprendida, soltó a Harry de la mano y le dio un fuerte abrazo y le susurro al oído, -Claro que si, yo siempre te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites. –Harry correspondió al abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Hermione. –Harry y Hermione entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron juntos en la Gran mesa de Gryffindor, Ron se les unió junto con Ginny unos minutos después.

-Vaya y yo pensé que se iban a quedar enojados por un buen tiempo. –decía Ron mientras se metía casi una papa entera en la boca.

-Bueno pues, descubrí que cometía un error y me disculpe con Hermione, pensándolo bien. –continuo hablando Harry. –Es la primera vez que me disgusto con Hermione así. No me gustaría perderla por una estupidez como esa.

-¿de que hablas? –Pregunto Ginny mientras observaba misteriosamente a la mesa de Slytherin

-De nada. –Dijo después Harry al ver que nadie le había puesto atención.

-Si, seria tonto que perdiéramos algo tan especial como nuestra amistad por algo tan tonto como lo de ayer. –Hermione le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio un ligero apretón.

Harry sonrió y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno, unos minutos después Luna se acerco a ellos con su sonrisa soñadora de siempre.

Ron se paro como si se hubiera sentado encima de un cactus y le dio su lugar a Luna en cuanto la vio, Luna acepto gustosa y se sentó dejando a Ron de pie.

-Harry me alegra ver que no eres un perro cobarde. –Dijo Luna a lo que Harry se quedo algo extrañado.

-¿Qué? –Repitió Harry.

-Se refiere a esto Potter. –Malfoy le acababa de lanzar a la cara dos periódicos de el Profeta.

-Hola, Malfoy. –saludo y vio que Draco Malfoy tenia la cara golpeada. -¿Que te paso?

-Pleito en la sala común. Dijo. –Al parecer Voldemort les ordeno a los mortifagos en entrenamiento que me dieran una paliza si me paraba por ahí, si no hubiera sido por Slughorn ellos me habrían matado ayer.

-Ya veo. –Harry comenzó a leer el primer periódico, en este venia una gran foto de Harry que sonreía, y debajo de la foto decía:

_**Como un perro con el rabo entre las patas.**_

Harry Potter, mejor conocido como el niño que vivió, o recientemente como se ha hecho a conocer, el Elegido, desaprecio hace una semana.

_El ministerio especula que el Elegido haya huido de sus responsabilidades con el rabo entre las patas, por miedo a ya saben quien, otras personas dicen que esta huyendo del ministerio por asesinato a Dumbledore, mientras que el resto simplemente piensa que solo busca la forma de llamar la atención._

-No tengo porque leer esta cosa tonta que solo dice mentiras. –Dijo pero antes de lanzarlo lejos, vio quien lo había escrito.

_El Elegido huye como un perro con el rabo entre las patas_

_Rita Skeeter._

-Pensamos que no seria importante comentarte sobre ese articulo. –Dijo ron mientras observaba como Harry rompía el periódico en trocitos.

-Si, no le hagas caso, es solo un comentario de Skeeter, sabes que no puede ser feliz sin buscar la forma de lastimar a alguien. –Dijo Hermione dándole apoyo a su amigo.

-El que importa es el otro. –dijo Malfoy. –Traje ese otro solo para divertirme un rato con la reacción de Potter. –Dijo Malfoy riéndose.

Harry desenrollo la primera pagina y se quedo sorprendido con lo primero que vio.

-Me sorprende que el Ministerio por fin haya publicado sobre un ataque de Voldemort. –dijo Malfoy. –Lo que me extraña es porque ataco a Bulgaria.

El titulo decía:

_**El que no debe de ser nombrado ataca, la victima, Bulgaria.**_

_Esta noche, el ministerio fue informado de un ataque en Bulgaria, el ministro búlgaro, jura que fue ya saben quien, el que ataco la noche anterior._

_-No se que es lo que buscaban. –afirma el ministro._

_-pero hoy Bulgaria obtuvo una gran perdida, ya que mas de treinta de nuestros aurores fueron asesinado por el señor tenebroso._

_Mas en la pagina 14 de este diario._

Harry leyó el resto del articulo y al terminar de leerlo, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Kreacher llegara con una respuesta para Harry cuanto antes.

**Bueno se que me tarde mas de un año en actualizar a esta pobre historia, y de verdad me dolio mucho haberla tenido que abandonar así como si nada, lo que me paso fue horrible, durante un tiempo estuve escribiendo todos mis capítulos y por falta de Internet no pude publicarlos, el caso es que un virus ataco a mi computadora y perdí todos mis documentos, inclusive todos los capítulos de Harry Potter y el fin de la época oscura, eso me desanimo mucho y por lo tanto deje de escribir, recientemente recordé que le había mandado una copia del capitulo a una amiga, y ella por suerte si lo tenia guardado, así que me lo mando y ya lo publico para ustedes.**

**Se que no merezco ninguna review, ya que por mi parte estuvo pésimo que hubiera abandonado la historia así sin decirles nada, bueno agradezco a todos por seguir leyendo, y pido disculpas otra vez por lo sucedido.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.**

**LizEchizen.**


End file.
